Academy of Panem
by FlyAlone
Summary: Katniss goes to Panem Academy with her friends and boyfriend. They are just normal high school students. What happens when they get to know the new kid at school? Lol, not good at summaries. Not for Gale fans. Not a Katniss/Peeta love story. R&R :D
1. Intro

**A/N: Okay, so this is my second fanfic! :D I know the characters are OOC, but does that really matter?**

**Summary:**** This story is about Katniss, who goes to Panem Academy with her friends and boyfriend. They are all just normal high school students. What will happen when they get to know the new kid at school? Lol, not good at summaries.  
Read and review :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss POV**

"This is going to be so much fun! Aren't you excited? I am, oh my gosh, Katniss we're going to the same school!" Prim is talking so fast that I can barely make out what she says.

"Sure, Prim, whatever," I reply tired. The good thing is that she doesn't really care about the reply.

All I really want to do is sleep. Prim is so excited since, being twelve, she is finally old enough to attend to Panem Academy. She couldn't sleep the night before because of the excitement, and she forced me to stay up with her. I know it sounds stupid to listen to my twelve year old sister, but she can be really scary at times. Anyways; we were on our way to the Capitol. I have been going to Panem Academy since I was twelve years old. My first friend there was Annie from District Four. We got to know Finnick, also from District Four, Glimmer from District One, Cato from Two, and Foxface from Five. Annie and Finnick became a couple when they were fourteen, and shortly after Cato and I also got together.

I wish we left yesterday, so that Prim could talk to her best friend, Rory, instead of me. I take my iPhone up from my one of my bags, and decide to listen to some music. Maybe that will get Prim's voice out of my head. It was obviously a good idea to make that playlist with slow songs yesterday, because I fall asleep after the first song was finished.

"Katniss, Katniss, wake up, we're here!" It feels like only a few minutes later, when Prim is shaking me violently to wake me up.

I pull out my ear plugs, and look out the train windows. She is right. I can see all the fancy colors of the Capitol. It really is the most amazing city I've ever seen. I'm just glad that they have "slowed down" their fashion a bit. When I got here for the first time, the Capitol citizens would dress up like they were going on a carnival every day. There are still some freaks, though. Like one of my teachers, Ms. Trinket. Maybe she has started to wear normal clothes over the summer, but I highly doubt that.

"It's amazing, right Katniss?" Prim asks me.

"Yeah, it really is," I reply and let out a laugh. I have really missed this place.

The train rolled in to the station, and I pick up my bags, and help Prim with hers. Luckily, the school is right next to the train station, so we don't have to walk far.

"You see that counter over there, Prim?" I ask, pointing in the direction of a counter with a happy, old lady behind it. "That's the twelve year olds section. Just get in the line, and when it's your turn, tell the lady your name and she will give you a key card to your room. Meet me back here when you're done." She nods and does as I tell her, while I go to the sixteen year olds section. Behind the counter sits a cranky old lady.

"Name," she demands when it's my turn.

"Katniss Everdeen." She searches through a folder to find my name, and pulls out a key card. I look at it. 'Everdeen, Katniss, room 306' it says. Damn, why won't they tell me who my roommate is? I really hope it's one of my friends. Last year, I shared a room with Delly Cartwright. It wasn't that bad, but she got really annoying, because she talked literally ALL the time. I couldn't get in a word.

I find Prim where I told her to wait, and look at her key card. 'Everdeen, Primrose, room 054'.

"Okay, Prim, just walk down that hall, and you should get there," I tell her while I point in the direction of a long hallway. "Your room should be on the left side, but I'm not sure. You'll probably get a roommate, too. Your schedule will lie in your room, and since tomorrow is Sunday, you can do whatever you want." She nods and gives me a hug, before she takes her bags and start walking down the hallway.

I walk in the different direction to find room 306. My friends are probably here already, since I'm the only one from District Twelve, and the train ride takes about ten hours to the Capitol. But since the others are from closer districts, it doesn't take so much time for them. When I finally get to room 306, I look at the door. 'Katniss and Glimmer' it says. Yes, one of my best friends! I open the door to find the blonde girl sitting by a desk with her back turned to the door. She's painting her nails. She hasn't changed a bit.

"Glimmer!" I shout, and her head spins around.

"Katniss!" she screams and runs to pull me into a bear hug, while she's waving her hands so she won't destroy the nail polish.

"I've missed you so much," she says while she helps me unpack. I can tell that she is pleased by the clothes I decided to bring. Last year she told me I needed to spice up my wardrobe, so she helped me go shopping. She knows way more about fashion than I do, and it showed out it was a good idea to let her help me. "Marvel has been bothering me the entire summer," she complains. Marvel is her older brother.

"Yeah," I reply. "Siblings can be really annoying sometimes."

"What did you just say? Prim is adorable!"

"Maybe when you don't have her as your little sister."

We laugh, and I look around in the room. It's the same as always. Two beds, two desks, a TV, a couch, a small coffee table, and a small fridge if we buy something to drink, and want to keep it cool.

"Have you talked to the others yet?" I ask Glimmer. She probably came here first since she's from District One.

"Yeah, Annie and Foxface are right down the hall," she says and points to the right. "Room 315. I haven't talked to any of the others, but I guess Annie knows where Finnick is."

We walk to Annie and Foxface's room, and knock on the door. Foxface opens it and her eyes light up.

"Katniss!" she says and hugs me. I wonder where Annie is, since Foxface is the only person in the room.

"Annie went to meet Finnick," she says as if reading my mind. "Come on." She grabs our hands, and drags us in the direction of the cafeteria. It's our usual meeting place, so we assume the others will wait there. When we get there we see Annie and Finnick kissing.

"Are we interrupting anything?" Glimmer asks teasingly as we reach them. They pull away slightly blushing, but it soon fades.

"Katniss!" Annie says, and gives me another bear hug.

"Hey Kitty Kat," Finnick teases.

"Stop calling me that," I mutter, but I still laugh.

"Happy as always, I see. What's wrong? You miss Cato?" I roll my eyes and give him a hug.

"Hey, Finnick, get off her, you have your own girlfriend," I hear a familiar, playful voice say, and a smile spreads across my face.

"Cato!" I say, and pull away from Finnick. Cato gives me a hug and kisses me. God, I've missed him so much!

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Annie asks when we're all finished hugging.

"I don't know about you," I say, "but I'm starving." We all agree to go to a restaurant to eat lunch. I guess I can't call it lunch since it's almost 6:30 pm, but we go anyway.

We find a restaurant that none of us have tried before, and decide to give it a shot. We all order salad, and start talking about everything.

"So, who's your roommates, boys?" Foxface asks.

"Some new kid called Peeta," Finnick answers.

"I got Gale," Cato says and looks at me. "Don't you know him, Katniss?"

"I don't really know him," I reply. "He's my neighbor back in Twelve. He's eighteen years old. I've talked to him a few times, because Prim is best friends with his brother."

"That's right, Prim started this year," Annie says. "How is she?"

"Way too excited," I answer and we all laugh. "Seriously, she kept me up all night, because she couldn't sleep." I turn to look at Foxface. "When is your sister starting, again?"

"Oh, not until next year," she says. "I heard Thresh had a little sister starting this year, though. You know, the big, scary eighteen year old dude."

"How do you know?" Annie asks curiously.

"The blog." It's her only answer, but we all understand.

For many years, there has been a blog called 'LifeAtPanemAcademy'. No one knows who is writing the blog, except from the blogger herself. When the blogger is graduating, she finds a trustworthy person to hand over the blog to. I don't know when the blog started, but people say it has been there of years. It's updated several times every day, and it's just filled with gossip. Everyone read it, though, afraid that they will be the next victim.

"Did she say anything else?" I ask.

"Not really. She mentioned Prim, though, but only her first name. And she said that you are her sister, but that's everything about any of us."

After we have eaten, we head back to the academy and go to Annie and Foxface's room. We decide to watch a movie, and Foxface finds an old one in the school library. We all agree that it's better than nothing, and decide to try it. Glimmer and Foxface sit on the floor, while me, Cato, Finnick and Annie share the couch.

In the middle of the movie, Cato turns his head to me. "I've missed you," he whispers.

"I've missed you, too," I whisper back and kiss his cheek.

"Maybe, tomorrow, we can have some alone time?" he asks. I smile at him, and give him another kiss, before turning my attention the movie again. Before I know it, my head tilt to the side, and I fall asleep.

**oOo**

**A/N: There! First chapter :D**

**Was it good? Or was it bad? I have an idea; tell me in a review! :D**


	2. Blondie is good looking

**A/N: Chapter two, here we go! ;D**

**R&R:D **

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

I open my eyes to see Glimmer in the bathroom, straightening her hair. Wait, why don't I remember how I got to my room last night? I get dressed and walk into the bathroom myself.

"How did I get to my room?" I ask Glimmer, while I start to apply some make-up. Not much, though. I want to look like myself, don't I?

"We didn't want to wake you up, so Cato carried you," she replies, and then adds. "He's a real gentleman."

"Jealous?" I smirk.

"Not of you and Cato," she says. "Only of what you have together."

"Maybe you could get the attention of some of the new kids," I tease.

"I hope so. Marvel keeps laughing at me because I don't have a boyfriend. If I get one, I'm totally gonna be like 'In your face, bro!'" We laugh, and go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

We sit down on one of the empty tables, since none of the others have showed up yet. Glimmer looks like she's just about to say something, when a tray with food is set on our table. I look up, and Cato dumps down beside me.

"Hey beautiful," he says, and kisses my cheek.

I giggle. "Morning."

"Will you please stop being so cute together when you're around me?" Glimmer says. "You make me feel like I'm forever alone."

"Don't worry, Glimmer, you'll get a boyfriend someday," I assure her. "You're pretty, and smart, and-"

She cuts me off. "Don't call me smart. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not smart."

"She's right, Katniss." Cato looks at me with a joking serious face. "Glimmer is stupid."

"Cato! I hate you sometimes," she mutters, but we all laugh. Then a blond haired boy on the other side of the cafeteria catches my attention.

"Hey, what about him?" I say. "The blond guy, I mean. He's new, right?"

"I hope you mean for Glimmer." Cato outs him arm around my waist.

I raise an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"If he is, he has a reason," Glimmer says. "Blondie was good looking."

I laugh, but it soon fades when the blond guy slips, and spill water all over his shirt.

"On the first day," Cato says. "That's gotta hurt."

"Should we go check if he's okay?" I ask.

"Yeah," Glimmer agrees. "I'll come with you. He's cute."

I roll my eyes, and the three of us walk over to him. He is still on the ground, picking up his stuff, when we reach him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

**oOo**

**A/N: Haha, I'm mean! :D**

**I think you've already guessed who the blond guy is, but I'm not saying anything. Sorry this is so short, but I just couldn't let you wait any longer :P**

**I'll try to update later today, though. I love you all, and remember to REVIEW! :D :D :D :D**


	3. What is wrong with me?

**A/N: HKJDSFJVSDJ! 16 reviews and it's only the third chapter! LOVE YOU ALL! :D :D :D  
Btw, sorry it's only Katniss POV, but it's gonna be in different POVs later on ;)**

**R&R! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

"Are you okay?"

He looks up and stares at me in surprise for a few seconds. His face looks familiar, but I can't really place it. "Yeah, I'm fine," he mumbles and stands up.

"My name is Katniss. This is Cato and Glimmer," I say while I gestures against the others.

"I'm Peeta." This must be Finnick's roommate.

"Peeta?" Cato says. "Does your father work in the bakery or something?"

I nudge his side. "Cato, don't be rude."

"It's okay, I've heard it before," Peeta says, before he adds, "And yes, my father is a baker. Ironic, isn't it?" He lets out a nervous laugh.

"Which district are you from?" I ask.

"Twelve." Of course, how could I be so stupid?

"I knew there was something familiar with you! We went to the same school until we were twelve years old." He looks at me for a few seconds.

"Yeah, now I remember you!" he says. "You were the shyest girl in school, what happened?"

"Well, I got friends here, and I guess they taught me how to speak," I joke, and he laughs. Cato puts his arm around my waist and I roll my eyes, but still smile at him.

"So, Peeta, do you have anyone to sit with?" Glimmer asks.

"No, not really," he admits.

"Then come sit with us." She smiles, and we walk back to our table. Peeta sits down next to Glimmer, and we start eating.

"Is Finnick your roommate?" I ask, remembering what he said yesterday.

"Yeah, is he cool?" Peeta replies.

"He's awesome," I simply say and a few minutes later, Finnick comes over followed by Annie and Foxface.

"Hey guys this is Peeta," Glimmer says, smiling. "Peeta, this is Annie and Foxface, and I guess you already know Finnick." They all say hi, and join us.

"Peeta, do you have your schedule here?" Glimmer asks, and he hands it to her.

"Look, we have PE and math together on Wednesdays," she says excited. Peeta just smiles and lets out a laugh.

"Let me look," Foxface says, and grabs the schedule from Glimmer's hands. "Cool, we have history together tomorrow."

When we've finished eating, we decide to go to the city. We walk back to our rooms to get some money and other stuff when Glimmer and I find a note hanging on our door.

"_Everyone meets in the auditorium at 6:00pm precisely," _I read. We take down the note and put in on one of the desks, Glimmer grabs her purse, and we head to the cafeteria where we are going to meet the others. Annie and Foxface meet us on the way.

"Did you guys get the note about the auditorium?" Finnick asks when the boys get to the cafeteria.

"Yeah," Glimmer answers. "Wonder what it's about."

"Probably just an information meeting," Cato says, and we walk out of the school building.

**Peeta's POV**

We walk around in the city until it's about 5:00pm. The girls went into a make-up store, while I, Cato and Finnick were looking at some sunglasses, and more guy-like stuff. Annie and Finnick is definitely a couple. I think Cato and Katniss are too, but I'm not sure. I hope not. Wait, did I just think that? Do I hope they're not a couple? And if I do, then why? I shake the thought out of my head.

We're back on the academy at 5:30pm and go to the auditorium. We sit down, and talk until someone, I think it's the principal, speaks up.

"Welcome, students," he says. "I am your principal, but you can call me Mr. Snow." Yep, it is the principal. "Today you are going to get to know the teachers." He gestures to about ten people, standing behind him. "You will be in groups, and the teachers will go to your group one at a time and talk about what classes they have and stuff like that." He presses some buttons on a remote, and a big screen lights up. There are ten columns, all with different names, so I suppose there are ten teachers. "These are your groups." I quickly search for my name. I'm in group number three with Foxface and many other kids I don't know.

"We're in the same group," she says, and smiles at me. We walk down to the place our group is going to be, and sit on the floor. The first teacher that comes to us is man who looks like he's about forty years old. He doesn't actually seem like he's having a great time.

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy, and I'll be having you guys from District Twelve in homeroom," he says like he couldn't care less. "Okay, just talk or something until the next teacher comes."

Foxface turns to me. "I guess you might want to know about what's up. About me and the others, I mean."

"Yeah, that could be useful," I reply, even though I'm not entirely sure what she means.

"Well, there isn't really much to say, but Finnick and Annie has been dating for two years. So have Katniss and Cato." I feel my heart sink a little when she says that. Wait, what? She continues before I have time to think about it, though. "Glimmer might seem mean sometimes, but I promise you that she's really nice when you get to know her. And for me…well, as you might have guessed, my real name isn't Foxface."

"Yeah, I kind of got that part." She laughs. It's a beautiful sound. Wait, what am I thinking?

"I don't think anyone remember why I'm being called Foxface, I don't even remember myself. But I can remember that one of my friends back in District Five once said that I was similar to a fox. I still don't know if that's a compliment, though."

"Then it must be a compliment for the fox that looks like you." What the hell? Did I just say that? Oh my god, what is wrong with me today? Is my brain even connected to my mouth?

She blushes and looks down. "Thank you." Way to go, Peeta, you created an awkward silence.

Luckily, the next teacher shows up. "Hello, my name is Cinna," he says. "I'll be having you in music and art class." And the next hour goes slowly. Anyway, the short version is like this;

_Mr. Abernathy: Homeroom  
Cinna: Music and art  
Mr. Crane: Science  
Ms. Trinket: English and social science  
Beetee: Math  
Mr. Heavensbee: History  
Portia: Art class together with Cinna  
Caesar: Drama class  
Brutus and Enobaria: PE_

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry, I just had to stop it there.**

**And I got in something in Peeta's POV, yay :D**

**I would love you even more than I already do, if you will please review :D**


	4. It's called a phone

**A/N: Sorry this is so short, but I have a Spanish test tomorrow :/**

**GurlOnFire97: **_**No, this is not the sequel to "Roleswitch", I think I'm gonna write that one when this is finished ;)**_

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss POV**

This whole thing was kind of boring. I knew all of the teachers from my previous years, but I still had to be here. Anyway, we are now standing on the outside of the auditorium. 'We' mean me, Cato, Glimmer, Finnick, Annie, Foxface and Peeta.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Cato whispers to me while the others are talking. "Just you and me. Alone."

I softly kiss his lips. "Okay."

We tell the others that we will be back soon, and walk out. "Have fun," Annie calls after us, and I roll my eyes. "Yes, we will," Cato says, and winks to me. I take his hand, and start heading in the direction of the beach. We sit down on the grass, and Cato places his arm around my waist.

"I've really missed you this summer," I say while we lie down to look at the sky. He turns his head, and looks me in the eyes before he crushes his lips to mine. I kiss back, twice as much passion, as I roll on top of him.

"Cato," I moan while I run my hand through his hair. Both of his hands are now on my waist, and one of them begins to make their way under my t-shirt.

"Are you done, or should I come back later?" Wait, that voice is way too familiar. Cato and I pull away to see a bronze haired boy standing a few feet away from us, trying hard not to laugh.

"Finnick," I groan. "What the hell?"

"New rules. We're not allowed to leave the academy after 8:00pm, and that's in ten minutes."

"How long have you been standing there?" Cato asks, and he smirks.

"Long enough." I blush slightly while Cato helps me up, and we start heading back to the academy.

When I get to my room, Glimmer lights up. "So, how did it go with you and Cato?" she asks, smirking at me.

"What?" I ask. "We didn't do anything special."

"Oh come on, Finnick told me you were about to…you know."

"We were not!" I exclaim. "And how Finnick tell you that?"

She picks up something from her pocket and waves it in my face. "It's called a phone, Kat. You should get one."

"I know what a phone is. And I have one," I smirk.

"Whatever," she smiles.

"So, are you getting anywhere with Peeta?" I tease.

"Nah," she mutters. "He seems to like Foxface anyway, but I don't know."

"Don't worry. There are a lot of boys out there. One of them is just for you."

"Yeah, you're right. And I definitely shouldn't get mad at Foxface for it." She forces a smile to show on her face. "We told him about the blog, though."

"Yeah, he deserves to know about it. It could be him sometime."

"Speaking the devil…" Glimmer says, staring at her laptop screen. I rush over to her, and stare at the picture. It shows me, Glimmer and Cato while we're talking to Peeta in the cafeteria. Something is written below it;

'_New guy, Peeta, slips in the cafeteria, but still manages to get in to the popular squad…mysterious. Could he be the next Finnick Odair?_

_-M'_

What? By the way, almost everyone thinks Finnick is the hottest guy in school, and are super-jealous of Annie. _'The popular squad'. _Do people look at us as popular? I guess I haven't noticed.

Glimmer gives me a concerned look. "That's good...right?"

"I hope so," I simply reply.

**oOo**

**A/N: Please review! :D**


	5. Glimmer's not here

**A/N: I won't have much time to update because I have this HUGE project in social science. So I'm sorry about that.**

**Thegirlwiththebread88: **_**I actually haven't watched Gossip Girl, but I'm sorry if you think it's too similar.**_

**And I want to say thanks to all the reviewers, and the people who added my story to their favorites/alerts. When I get home from school I have over twenty emails, all from fanfiction and this make my day! :D I really didn't think this story would be so popular, because there are many stories like this, but I guess I was wrong :D**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! :D :D :D**

**R&R!**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Oh god, what is that sound? _Beep. Beep. Beep. _It's a phone, but whose phone? _Beep. Beep. Beep._ Glimmer's? _Beep. Be-_

"Katniss, turn it off." That's Glimmer's voice. Turn it off? What does she…wait; the sound is my alarm clock. How could I be so stupid?

I slowly open my eyes and turn off my alarm clock. I sit up in bed to see Glimmer in her bed with her head under the pillow. I let out a small chuckle.

"Glimmer," I say.

"No."

"Glimmer," I repeat.

"Glimmer's not here," she mutters. I laugh again.

"Come on, Glim, you don't want to be late on the first day of school."

"I don't care. I'm tired." I walk over to her bed and drag her out so she lands on the floor, dragging her pillow down with her.

"Come on, get up." I demand.

"No." I grab her arms and pull her up. "Okay, fine. I'm up," she says.

"Has someone ever told you you're a bit cranky in the mornings?" I ask.

"Yes." And with that, she walks into the bathroom.

I find a green tank top and a pair of white pants and get dressed. I apply some make-up, and braid my hair, before I take a short look at my schedule.

_1st period: Homeroom – Mr. Abernathy_

I guess it's not that bad. The first period is always homeroom, but this time I have Peeta to sit with. Glimmer, Foxface and Cato are alone. I guess they're not alone, but they find someone else to sit with.

"Who do you have in homeroom this year?" I ask Glimmer when we head out the door.

"Cashmere and Gloss," she replies. "They're okay. The real pain is Marvel."

We meet the others at the cafeteria and eat breakfast. After we've eaten, Peeta and I go to the classroom we're supposed to be in. I observe Mr. Abernathy sitting in his chair, his head on his front desk.

"Why is he sleeping?" Peeta asks me.

"He's not sleeping," I reply. "He's drunk." Peeta doesn't ask more, so I grab his arm and pull him over to a desk. Everyone else just sit around talking so I decide to do the same. Since we're from the same district, we might as well get to know each other.

"I'm glad we are both from District Twelve," I start. "Finally someone I can sit with."

"You usually sit alone?" he asks in disbelief.

"No, I often sit with Madge and Delly. You remember them, right?"

"Yeah, the mayor's daughter. And who can forget Delly? When she talks, you can barely get in a word." He lets out a nervous laugh. Why would he be nervous? No, don't think about that, Katniss, you would only confuse yourself.

"Yeah, it got annoying sometimes."

"Is he drunk all the time?" Peeta suddenly decides to change the subject.

"Mr. Abernathy? Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure how he got this job, but I guess he was the only one from District Twelve who signed up for it."

It looks like he is about to say something more, but then Prim comes over to us. "Katniss! There you are. I've been looking all over for you," she says. "I love it here!"

"Of course you do," I tease.

Then she suddenly notices that Peeta is here to. "I'm Prim. Katniss is my sister."

"I'm Peeta," he says.

"I know," she replies. "I've seen you in the bakery." She turns to me again. "So, Katniss, who is your roommate?"

"Glimmer. And yours?"

"A girl named Rue. You have to meet her sometime."

"Sure," I say, and notice a twelve year old boy with dark hair standing in the door. "Why don't you walk over to Rory? I think he's looking for you." I nod my head in the direction of the door.

Her face lights up when she sees him. "Okay, bye guys," she replies, and runs over to him. I look to find Peeta smiling at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing."

"Tell me," I demand.

"It's really nothing," he says. "It just seems like you change when you're with her. Like you become that protective girl that would do anything for her sister."

I think about this for a few seconds. "Maybe you're right."

He smirks. "I'm always right."

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I'll probably update later tonight because it's FRIDAYYYYYYY! :D :D**

**Like I said, I'm sorry I can't update more often. Write a review about how much you hate me! :D**


	6. Katniss loves music

**A/N: HAHA, told you I would update later today. Guess what? It's later, which means: UPDATE! :D**

**Okay, enough crazy time. Some of you have asked if Katniss and Peeta are going to be a couple later on, but I haven't decided yet. It's gonna focus mainly on them, though, couple or not. I'll figure out something. Check out the poll on my profile :D**

**I just ate pancakes…I like pancakes :3**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

Science was boring. Mr. Crane made us read throughout the entire class. Now it's time for music, which is my favorite class. Well, mostly because Cinna is my favorite teacher. I look up to see Peeta, five minutes late.

"Sorry I'm late," he says to Cinna. "I'm new here, and I got lost." It seems like I'm the only one who has noticed him coming. Cinna told us to try out different instruments, so it's a bot noisy in here. I'm sitting by myself by the piano, which is closest to the door, so I can hear what they say.

"It's okay, I understand," Cinna says.

I walk over to them. "There you are, Peeta."

"Peeta, why don't you go with Katniss, and she can show you the different instruments." Peeta nods and I grab his arm, pulling him over to the piano.

"Do you know how to play a piano?" I ask.

"Not really," he admits. "We don't learn that back in Twelve."

"It's not that hard. I can teach you a song if you want."

"Okay." I play a short melody, and he looks at me in disbelief.

"Do you really expect me to learn that?" he asks.

"Come on, it's easy," I say, and we spend the next hour on playing until he learns it.

When the class is over, it time for lunch. I tell Peeta to meet me at the cafeteria. "I'll be there in a few minutes." He walks out the door, and I'm alone in the music room. By the piano, there is a sheet of paper with a song written on it. I hesitate at first, but then I start singing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when again it's morning, the sun will rise_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you…_

I turn around to see Peeta standing in the doorway, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that," I murmur.

"No, Katniss…that was amazing."

I blush and look down. "Thank you. I'm not as good as I was before, though."

"Katniss, that was even better than before." This confuses me.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Oh, do you really think I can forget that day in kindergarten when you sang the Valley Song? I swear every bird outside the windows fell silent."

"Peeta, that's eleven years ago. How can you still remember that?"

I don't know, I just do." He smiles. "Anyway, that was amazing."

"Thank you." We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I awkwardly look down.

"We should go to the cafeteria," I say, and rush past him out the door.

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it's the second chapter today! :D**

**Now, I'm reading 'The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones' :P Someone recommended it to me, and I love it! I'm at part two already. But bye, gotta read! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D :D :D**


	7. Saturday night

**A/N: ADSFKJKEBUIVW! 41 REVIEWS! I TOTALLY LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Sorry for not updating! I have horrible writer's block, and I have been busy all day.**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

School started two weeks ago, now. Peeta and I have had a few awkward moments that I don't really want to talk about, but other than that, we're fine. Glimmer and I are just sitting in our room, since Cato, Finnick and Peeta decided to have a "guy night". At least that's what they called it, and I don't really want to know what they are doing. Foxface is in the library, looking for some information she needed for one of her classes, and Annie is in their room, because we had to read a whole chapter in English class for Monday and, being the genius called Annie, she waited until now. So far, this is kind of a boring Saturday night.

"I suppose you and Cato are going on the dance together," she says, looking at me while she's sitting in her bed with her laptop. The school is arranging a dance two weeks after school start. They do it every year, and call it a "get-to-know-each-other-dance". We students just call it an excuse to have fun and dance in the school gym.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. "What about you, have you found anyone?"

She shakes her head. "Not really. I don't think things are gonna work out with Peeta. He's probably gonna ask Foxface to go with him."

"Maybe Peeta's just not the right person for you," I say as an attempt to lighten her mood. It doesn't work, though. "There is a special guy put there, and he is just for you. You just have to be patient, and he will be coming."

"I wonder what's taking him so long," she mutters.

I pick up my phone, and send a text message to Foxface;

'_How long until you're done? Glimmer's down.  
-K'_

Suddenly, the door opens, and we both look up. Annie walks in before she collapses on the couch. "Finally," she sighs.

"You know, if you started reading on Wednesday just like everybody else, you would've been done long time ago," I point out.

"Maybe I don't want to be like everybody else," she jokes.

Ten minutes later, Foxface walk into our room. "Okay, who's ready to do something productive?" she asks, and the three of us give her a look that says 'are you kidding me?' Then she smirks, and we know she's joking. "I brought a sad, romantic girl-movie, and popcorn."

**oOo**

**A/N: It's super-short, I know and I'm SORRY! I feel really bad for not being able to update more often!**

**Tell me in a review how much you hate me! :D**


	8. New guys!

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**IronFeyFreak: **_**I don't know if I'm gonna include Gale, but this is not a "Gale-story" if you know what I mean.  
**_**lovelifegymnastics: **_**Don't worry; I've had a plan for Johanna all the time ;)**_

**Read and review! :D (Sorry it's not so much in Peeta's POV)**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

"Glimmer," I say, trying to get her up from the bed…again.

"Katniss, it's Sunday," she complains. "Can't I sleep longer?"

"No, because it's 11:00pm, and the cafeteria closes at 11:30, you know that."

"Fine," she finally sighs.

We get ready and go to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. When we get there, we see that we are the last of our friends to show up.

"Take your time, girls," Finnick jokes.

"You think it's my fault?" I ask, and turn to Glimmer. "Be happy you don't share room with Finnick. He would probably let you sleep through the whole day."

"I can't actually understand why that would be mean," she says tiredly, and we all laugh.

I sit down next to Cato, and he kisses my cheek. "Excited about the dance?" he asks.

"Yeah, I guess," I reply. "Anything you wanna tell me?"

He lets out a small chuckle. "You know me so well. Go with me? Or have you found someone else?"

"You're lucky," I smirk, and kiss his lips.

When we're all finish eating and are about to walk out, I feel someone tap my shoulder. "You still remember me, brainless?" a familiar voice asks.

I turn around, and look at the dark haired girl standing in front of me. "JOHANNA!" I exclaim, making the others turn around as well. I pull her into a bear hug.

"Hey, take it easy, it's only been two years," she says, and I release her. She hugs the others as well, except from Peeta, who just stands there awkwardly.

Annie sees it, and decides to end his awkwardness a bit. "Johanna, this is Peeta. He's from District Twelve like Katniss, and he's new here."

"Hi," he says.

"And, Peeta, this is-"

"I can do it myself, Annie," Johanna interrupts her with a smile. "I'm Johanna. I went to this school until I was fourteen, when I had to move back home to District Seven to help my family. You know, some problems with our money and stuff like that." She turns around, and first now, I notice the boy with black hair and blue eyes who is standing behind her. "Guys, this is Blight. He's one of my best friends from Seven, and he's new here, too."

Blight just stands there, staring at Glimmer. "Hi," he says awkwardly, but I'm not sure if he says it to all of us, or just Glimmer.

"So, how come we haven't seen you guys until now?" Annie asks, probably to break the awkward silence.

"We actually got here yesterday. We were supposed to leave the day before the school started, but the trains had some technical errors, and since most of the people from Seven had left the day before, it was just us and some other kids on the train."

"So, who's your roommate?" Foxface asks.

"Abby, from Six, I don't really know her," she replies. We all decide that we have a lot of catching up to do, so me, Annie, Foxface, Glimmer, and Johanna goes to me and Glimmer's room, while Cato, Finnick and Peeta walk with Blight and say they're gonna do what they call "guy stuff."

"So, has anything new happened?" Johanna asks when we've sat down on the couch.

"Well, Prim started this year," I reply.

"Yeah, I met her on my way to the cafeteria. She recognized me," she says proudly.

"She remembers every face she has seen her entire life," I point out.

"So, I suppose you and Cato are still together. I saw you kissing in the cafeteria, and I have to say that you two are pretty cute when you're in love."

"That is so true!" Foxface says. "I wish I could find someone who's perfect for me, just like you have."

"But you have," Annie says as-a-matter-or-factly.

"And who is that?"

"Peeta, of course!" Glimmer tells her. She suddenly doesn't seem to have a problem with that now. "He definitely likes you."

"What? No way!"

"Oh, he definitely does," Johanna smirks. "I saw it at the way he looked at you."

"It's the almost the same way Blight looked at Glimmer," I say.

"What? Blight?" Glimmer looks at me with disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Come on, you have to admit he's cute," Annie says.

"Okay, fine," she finally agrees. "He's cute." Then she turns to Foxface and decides to go back to what we were talking about before. "Anyways; Peeta's definitely gonna ask you to the dance."

"And what if I don't want to go with him?" she jokes.

"Oh, you do," Annie says. "You just don't know it yet."

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry for all the super-short chapters, I promise I'll try to write longer when school work isn't killing me!**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**Please review :D**


	9. Dresses

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL! 70 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS! :D**

**Kuraihanax3: **_**I don't know why you couldn't find the poll, but I'm glad you looked for it. At least someone pay attention to what I write here :)**_**  
Mistress of the Strange: **_**I've thought of Clove, but I don't know if she is gonna join…maybe ;)**_

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP**

**QUESTION: Do you want me to write only in Katniss and Peeta's POV, or should I include other POVs as well? Answer in a review, please :D**

**It's really hot outside today, so I've been a lot outside. I actually got a bit sunburned! No kidding! But anyway; I swear that if it was raining, I would've been sitting inside all day, writing ;)**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

Peeta and I are walking from music class on our way to the cafeteria, when he suddenly decides to break the silence. "Katniss, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?" I reply.

"Do you think Foxface would like to maybe go to the dance with me?" he stutters.

A smile spread across my lips. "I think she would love that."

Hope flashes in his eyes. "Really?"

I nod. "Really."

We continue our walk to the cafeteria, and when we get there, we walk over to the table with Annie, Finnick, Glimmer, Foxface, Johanna, Blight and Cato.

"Foxface," I say. She looks up. "Peeta has something he wants to say to you."

Peeta looks at me, panic in his eyes. "What?" he whispers. I give his a reassuring smile, and push him in front of me.

"Would you like to…to maybe go to the dance with me?" he hesitates.

Foxface looks at me behind Peeta, and I nod eagerly. "Yeah sure," she finally says. I notice that Peeta lets out a small sigh of relief, and we sit down.

"You two are so cute!" Glimmer says. Both of them blush and we start eating lunch.

"So, this was your idea?" Cato whispers to me.

"What makes you think that?" I ask innocent.

He raises an eyebrow. "Partly," I whisper back. "It was partly my idea." He kisses my cheek, satisfied with the answer, and we continue eating.

"Okay, so we have to ditch you boys," Glimmer says when the school is over.

"Why?" Cato asks while putting his hand tighter around my waist, probably not wanting to let me go.

"Duh," Annie says. "We have to find clothes. The dance is on Friday."

"Yeah, but that's four days from now," Finnick says, pulling her closer and kissing her. They are absolutely perfect for each other. I can't imagine them not being a couple.

"But we need to find dresses, shoes-" Glimmer starts but I interrupt her. "Don't bother explaining, Glimmer. They're boys they would never understand. But we'll see you later."

"But I've barely seen you all day," Cato complained while turning me around so that our faces were closer.

"Well, too bad for you," I tease and kiss his lips. He takes both of his hands around my waist, trying to pull me closer, but I push him away. He tries to kiss me again, but I playfully stick out my tongue at him. He pretends to look hurt so I give him one final kiss on the cheek, and he smiles, satisfied.

"Bye," I say, and me, Glimmer, Annie, Johanna and Foxface start leaving the boys standing there. Finnick murmurs something I don't hear, and Cato punches his arm. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Finnick mutters, and they all start laughing like idiots. I have a feeling I don't want to hear what Finnick said. Boys, I think, and me and the other girls walk out of the school.

We look through several shops before we find something we like. Annie finds a beautiful blue dress which falls in waves down to her knees.

"Finnick is going to love it," I comment, and she seems pleased with her choice.

"Oh Foxface, this with look so good with your hair," Glimmer says and waves her over to an orange dress.

Foxface frowns. "But it's so…short."

"Not, it's not," Glimmer disagrees. "Besides, you have to give Peeta something to look at."

Foxface slaps her arm friendly. "Shut up."

"She's right, Foxface," Annie says. "He _is_ going to love that dress. I think orange is his favorite color."

"And for Glimmer," Johanna starts. "Blight is gonna love you in this one." She gestures to a short, dark green dress with silver jewels around the waist.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going with Blight?" Glimmer sighs.

"So you're saying that you'll say no if he asks you?" Johanna replies., and she keeps silent. "Exactly."

"Johanna, this is perfect for you," I say when I find a short, light pink dress.

"Pink is not my style," she replies.

"It could be."

"No. It couldn't."

"Come on, at least try it on."

She sighs. "Fine." They all try on the dresses they've found, and despite what she said earlier, Johanna seems to like the dress.

"You all look beautiful," I say, and they smile.

"Now it's your turn, Katniss," Johanna smirks. She probably wants revenge for me picking out her pink dress.

"Oh Katniss, this will look beautiful on you!" Glimmer says, and hands me a dress. "Try it on."

I try in the dress, and look in the mirror. It's short. I mean really short. It's light purple on the top, then comes a black band right under my breasts, and the rest of the dress falls down in waves in a darker shade of purple. On the black band is a fake purple flower. I decide that I like this dress. I walk back to the others, and they all comment on how 'Cato is going to love it!'

We change back to our normal clothes and pay for the dresses.

**Peeta's POV**

We are sitting in me and Finnick's room. 'We' means me, Cato, Finnick and Blight. Just then, we hear a knock on the door.

"Are you guys dressed, we're coming in," we hear Johanna's voice from outside. More people, which I assume is the other girls, burst out laughing.

The door opens and they come in and join us on the couch. Well, me, Foxface, Johanna, Glimmer and Blight sit on the floor, while Cato, Finnick, Katniss, and Annie sit on the couch. Katniss sits on Cato's lap, and they start kissing. Finnick and Annie do the same, and I smile nervously at Foxface who sits next to me. We all just watch TV and talk about…well, everything. I hesitate at first, but then I place my hand on top of Foxface's on the floor. She looks down at our hands, and blushes, but doesn't seem to mind. Glimmer notices too, and nudges her side. Foxface raises an eyebrow at her and she smiles. It must be some kind of girl language that I don't understand. Blight keeps staring at Glimmer while Johanna is talking to him about something that happened back in District Seven.

"Can I see the dress you are wearing on Friday?" I whisper to Foxface.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Absolutely not," she teases. "Be patient."

"You're going to love it, Peeta," Glimmer says. "She looks amazing." Foxface nudges her side, and I laugh.

"I'm sure she will." What has happened to me? Where is the shy baker's boy from District Twelve? It's certainly not me, I'm not the same person I was a few weeks ago. I've never been very interested in girls, but look at me now. I think I'm falling for the girl with beautiful red hair and green eyes.

Katniss and Cato spend the next few hours kissing and talking, as well as Annie and Finnick. I pretend to focus on the TV screen, but all I can think of is Foxface, and how I wish it was Friday tomorrow.

**Katniss POV**

Glimmer and I are sitting in our couch with our laptop, when we hear a knock on the door. I look at the clock. It's 9:50. We are supposed to be in our rooms in ten minutes, who would visit us now? Glimmer goes to open the door.

"Hi, Glimmer, can I talk to you for a minute?" Blight. That's Blight's voice. Glimmer walks out, and comes back in-alone-a few minutes later, a surprised look on her face.

"It was Blight," she simply says. Well, duh, like I didn't hear that.

"What did he want?" I ask.

"He asked if I wanted to go to the dance with him."

"And you said yes, right?"

"Yes, I did. And then he…"

"He?" I push.

"He kissed my cheek."

I raise my eyebrows. "He kissed your cheek, and then he just left?"

"Yeah, but I guess that part makes sense, because we have to be in our rooms in five minutes," she says, and then decides to change the theme. "So, did you check out the blog?"

"Yeah, I did. It just said that Johanna got here later with a friend. Nothing big." We decide to go to bed, since we're both tired, and before I fall asleep, I think that I already miss the feeling of Cato's lips on mine.

**oOo**

**A/N: There. I gave you a bit longer chapter this time, because they all have been so short lately. And finally some more in Peeta's POV. Hope you're happy :D**

**Btw, the links to the dresses are on my profile, check them out if you want to :P**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP**

**Please review, I will love you for the rest of my life :D **


	10. The dance part one

**A/N: QUESTION: Should I write only in Katniss and Peeta's POV, or should I include different POVs as well? Answer in a review, please! I know some of you have answered already, but I want to know if there are more people with the same opinions ;)**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**The dresses are still on my profile; check them out if you want to ;)**

**I really don't have anything more to say now, so…enjoy chapter ten! **

**Read and review :D**

**oOo**

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss!" Wait; is that…Prim's voice?

I open my eyes slowly to see Prim sitting in my bed, calling my name.

"Who let you in?" I ask, still confused. She turns her head to the door, where Glimmer stands, smirking. "Revenge for making me get up so early every day," she says.

I roll my eyes and look at Prim. "What is it?" I ask.

I can tell that she's excited. "Rory asked me to the dance!"

"Prim, that's so cute," I reply, smiling. "But you should go back to your room now. You need to get ready for school."

"Katniss, you sound like mom," she teases.

"Well, she isn't here now, so it kind of makes me your mom," I point out.

She rolls her eyes, and smiles at me. "See you later."

**Time skip**

The next days rush by quickly, and before I know it, it's Friday. Peeta is flirting like a madman with Foxface, and Blight does the same with Glimmer. The only difference is that Glimmer actually flirts back, unlike Foxface, who just blushes and looks down. Cato has been complaining all week that he wants to see my dress, but I always tell him that he will have to wait until tonight.

"Okay, so you guys meet us at Glimmer and Katniss' room," Annie says to the boys after school. Us girls decided that we're gonna get ready together, and meet the boys afterwards.

We go to our room and start to find make-up, and accessories. I find some purple earrings that match my dress, and decide to wear them.

"Katniss please don't wear your hair in a braid tonight," Glimmer says. "You always have it like that."

"Then what am I supposed to do with it?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Let me straighten it."

I agree, and sit down on a chair, afraid that the hot iron will burn me. Annie curls her hair, and styles it in a way she says she learned from her mother, while Foxface and Glimmer straightens their hair. I braid Johanna's hair in a way my mother taught me, and I have to admit that I'm really proud of myself, because I never really manage to make it look well. When we're done with our hair, we apply make-up, and put on our dresses. When we look at ourselves in the mirror, I decide that all of us look even more beautiful than we did in the shop.

**Peeta's POV**

It's 6:50pm when Cato knocks the door to Glimmer and Katniss' room.

"Come in," someone calls from inside, but I can't recall who it is. We walk in, and I'm stunned. They look beautiful. There in the middle, stands Foxface with a short, orange dress, her red hair falling down over her shoulders. I can't ever imagine someone look so amazing.

Cato walk over to Katniss, spins her around in a circle and while he kisses her. Finnick takes Annie's hand, pretending to be a gentleman, before he pulls her into a long kiss. Blight take Glimmer's hand in his, and starts flirting with her.

"Your dress is short," he smirks. "I like it." She giggles, and I look at Foxface once again.

I carefully take her hand in mine. "Nice dress," I say.

"Thanks," she blushes. "It's a bit short, though."

"That doesn't matter." More blushing from her. "How did you know orange is my favorite color?"

"Oh you know, just guessing," she smirks, and we stare into each other's eyes.

I'm just about to do something foolish, like kissing her, when Johanna saves the day. "Can we go now?" she asks. "All this lovey-dovey stuff is making me sick." We all laugh and head off to the dance.

It's held in the school gym, but they've done a great job making it look more like a party. There's a DJ in the corner, and the roof is filled with lights in different colors. By the walls, there are long tables of snack and drink. When we come in, the DJ changes the music to a slow song. Cato, Katniss, Finnick, and Annie make their way to the dance floor, and start to slide along with the music. Blight raises an eyebrow at Glimmer, and she smiles and takes his hand.

I look at Foxface. She's so beautiful. "Can I have this dance?" I ask, reaching out my hand.

She smiles, and takes is. "That would be an honor."

We slide over the dance floor, and eventually, she lays her head on my shoulder. I move my hands down to her waist and let them stay there. She takes her hands around my neck, and I want so badly to kiss her, but I don't. I know I'm probably gonna regret it later if I do so. This silence between us is so peaceful, and I don't want to ruin it because of a stupid kiss. Not now. Maybe later, but not now.

**Glimmer's POV**

Blight and I are on the part of the dance floor that is closest to the wall. He looks at me with his dazzling blue eyes.

"It really is a beautiful dress, you know," he says, smiling.

"Thanks," I reply. "Johanna helped me choose."

"Yeah," he says, but I'm not entirely sure what he means by that.

Before I can think of anything, his lips are on mine. I'm shocked, and I don't have time to do anything before he pulls back again.

"Sorry," he mutters. "I got lost in your eyes."

I don't smile. I don't do anything, except connecting our lips again. He smiles and kisses back, and I hear someone wolf-whistle from the other side of the room. It's probably Cato and Finnick. I make a mental note to kick their butts the next time I see them.

**oOo**

**A/N: Yay, Glimmer's POV. Hope you liked this chapter. In case you are wondering, the dance isn't over yet! The next chapter is also gonna be at the dance, so don't worry :D**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**It would mean a lot to me if you could review, and it's not even hard! So please tell me what you think of this chapter :D**


	11. The dance part two

**A/N: Okay, chapter eleven ! :D**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**Enjoy the chapter! Read and review :D**

**PS: It's still at the dance ;)**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

By the time we see that Glimmer and Blight are done kissing, the slow song is over. I kiss Cato, my arms still around his neck, but he pulls away and smirks at me. He definitely has something in mind. He takes my hand and leads me to a door in the corner. I think it's an old storage room, or something. When I walk in behind him, I realize that it actually is. There are some boxes that are a bit dusty, so I try not to get too close to them. I guess that doesn't matter when Cato pushed me against the wall and crashes his lips on mine. I kiss back, twice as much passion. And this seems to satisfy him even more, because I feel him smile against my lips, and he lifts me up against the wall, so that he doesn't have to lean down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around his neck, once again, and run my hand through his hair. I suddenly feel his tongue brush my lower lip and I giggle. I decide to play along, and do the same.

**Peeta's POV**

While I'm by one of the tables, getting something to drink, I notice Foxface sitting alone by a table. I bring an extra glass and walk over to her. She looks up when I put the glass on her table.

"You're sitting here all by yourself?" I ask while I sit down.

"Not anymore," she smiles, and I chuckle. "I just don't feel like dancing," she says after a few moments. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Fine," she sighs. "I suck at dancing."

I see that her hand in on the table, and I take it as an opportunity to take it in my own. "So do I, but that doesn't stop me from having fun."

She smiles and rolls her eyes, and I notice Katniss and Cato walking out of a room, hand in hand. Katniss' hair is a bit messy, and it looks like her short dress is a little twisted. She sees it and quickly fixes it, before Cato pulls her in for another kiss.

Foxface notices them, too. "You know, they're not the only ones who can do something they want." The words escape my mouth before I can even think of anything.

She frowns at me. "What do you mean?"

For some reason, I ignore her question. "I've never actually been really interested in girls. I never had a girlfriend back in Twelve. But when I met you, something just clicked." Why do I keep talking? "I don't exactly know what to call this feeling, but I get it every time I see you." She remains silent. "That was a hint, in case you didn't notice," I say after a while.

"Yeah," she replies and looks at our hands on the table. "So is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Well, do you think it's cute and romantic?" I ask, earning a small smile from her.

"I think it's very cute and romantic."

"Then yes," I admit. "It is my way of asking you to be my girlfriend."

"Do you have an answer?" I ask when she doesn't say anything, nervousness building up inside me.

"You're not just like any other boy, are you, Peeta?"

I get a bit confused. "Do you really think of me as a teenage boy who would flirt with you just to get in your pants?"

She lets out a small laugh. "No, I don't think so."

"So what's your answer?"

"Yes," she replies after a few moments, and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I squeeze her hand, and we stare into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Finnick jumps down in an empty chair besides us.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asks teasingly.

Foxface raises an eyebrow. "Finnick, have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"You're lying. Everyone loves me." He winks at her.

"There you are, Finnick," Annie says when she shows up next to him, and drags him out of his chair. "Leave them alone."

"No, it's okay," I say, and tell them to sit down, because I honestly don't know what I should have said to Foxface if we were alone. Should I kiss her, or is it too early? I guess I don't need to think about that now, 'cause Annie starts talking about something I don't pay attention to.

**Katniss' POV**

"I'm just gonna get something to drink," Cato says and kiss me before he walks away. Just then, I fell someone place their arm around my shoulder.

"Hey Kitty Kat." It's Chase. He's seventeen, and every time the school hosts a party, he and his friends manage to sneak in some alcohol. They probably steal it from Mr. Abernathy. I raise an eyebrow at Chase, and he removes his arm. "You would be so much funnier if you drank something," he mutters.

"I'm not going to waste this night by drinking your alcohol," I say.

"Okay," he shrugs, and then winks at me. "But you know where you can find us."

I'm about to walk back to Cato, when I see that one of the girls are awfully close to him. She jokes and flirts with him, and I don't dare to look at his face expression. Just seeing the girl with the blonde hair, and ultra-short red dress flirting almost throwing her arms around him is enough for me. I walk over to a small table in the corner.

"Chase," I say determined. "Give me some of that alcohol."

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's not as long as the last one, but it's about 950 words :D And sorry for only Katniss and Peeta's POV this time.**

**CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.**

**Don't forget to review! :D**


	12. The dance part three

**A/N: Heey! :D**

**QUESTION: Should I start writing the sequel to my other story "Roleswitch" while I'm writing this, too? Please answer in a review :)**

**Read and review, please! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

I leave Annie, Finnick and Foxface to get something to drink when I almost run into Katniss.

"Sorry," she mumbles, but she doesn't look so well.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Her voice is breaking in the last words.

"Katniss, you look awful. No offense." She stays quiet. I sigh. "Are you drunk?"

"No." She is such a horrible liar.

"You are," I sigh. "I'll follow you to your room."

"I can walk perfectly fine myself, Peeta," she argues.

"Not in your condition." I take my arm around her shoulders, in a friendly way, and we walk out. When we get to the hallway for the girls' rooms, I finally decide to ask. "Why did you drink, Katniss?"

"I don't know." She's lying again. I don't bother arguing, because she has made it clear that she won't tell me.

"Here," I say when we get to her and Glimmer's room. "I guess you can manage the rest, yourself."

She looks at me with a puzzled emotion on her face. Then, all of a sudden, she kisses me. She quickly pulls back, and gasps, like she just realized what she's done. Tears start running down her cheeks, and she turns around a rush into her room.

"Kat-" I start, but the door is slammed close.

I lean against the wall, and start to think. Why did she do it? Does she like me? No, she likes Cato. I am sure of it. I see it every time they're together. What about me, do I like her? No. I like Foxface. I think I'm starting to fall in love with Foxface. Yes, I am falling in love with Foxface, and there's nothing that can change that. I'm still confused, though. But I guess I will have to talk to Katniss tomorrow. Alone. Or maybe I don't. If I'm lucky, she is so drunk that she forgets the whole thing. I truly hope so.

I suddenly remember that I left the others, and start walking quickly back to the dance. I take something to drink on my way, and find the others sitting on the same table. Cato, Glimmer, Blight and Johanna have joined them. Glimmer sits on Blight's lap, and Finnick has his arm around Annie's waist.

"Peeta, have you seen Katniss," Cato asks me.

"She was drunk, so I followed her back to her room," I explain, but I don't tell anyone that she kissed me. "She looked really tired, so I think she went to sleep right away."

He nods, and the others start talking about something I don't pay attention to.

"Are you sure you're alright, Peeta?" Foxface whispers after a while. "You seem really...off."

I grin, and take my arm around her waist, which makes her blush a little. "Everything's fine."

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I don't really feel like writing, because I just found out that one of my neighbors passed away on Tuesday.**

**But anyway; please review! :D**


	13. I love you

**A/N: I've started writing the sequel to my other story "Roleswitch", but I haven't published it yet. I'll tell you guys when I do. But I really need your help! Can you guys please help me with the title on it? You would be amazing if you did :D**

**And you know what song I listen to ALL the time now? Payphone by Maroon 5, you should check it out if you haven't heard it already ;)**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss please tell us what's wrong," Glimmer begs, sitting next to me on the bed with her arm around my shoulders. I don't respond. I just sit on the bedside, sobbing and crying like a baby.

"What's going on?" Johanna asks when she comes into the room.

"We have no idea, she's been like this all day," Annie replies, and turns to me again. "Katniss, say something." I stay quiet. Well, not exactly quiet. I keep sobbing, but I don't say anything.

Johanna, Foxface and Annie go to talk in a corner, seeming helpless. I can't hear what they say, but Glimmer seems to understand. She nods her head in the direction of my desk, where my phone is. Foxface takes a look at it, and walk out in the hallway.

I hear her voice from the outside. "Hello, Prim? This is Foxface." That's all I manage to catch, because I start sobbing like an idiot again. She comes back inside, and talks to Annie and Johanna. A few minutes later, we hear a knock on the door. Prim pops her head inside, and rushes over to me.

"Katniss, what happened?" she asks, concern in her voice.

"We'll leave you alone," Annie says, and the four of them walks out of the room.

"Katniss, listen to me," Prim says when the door is closed behind them. "We both know that you're gonna tell me sometime, so why don't you just say it right away and we'll get it over with."

I don't respond, but I have stopped sobbing. She puts her arms around me, and I take her hand in mine. "I kissed Peeta," I say a few minutes later. I don't know why I tell her, it just seem like the right thing to say.

She looks at me. Is that…disappointment on her face? "You know that you will have to tell Cato, right?" I nod, silently.

She leaves the room and I hear voices, once again. "So, what was it?" Glimmer.

"I don't think she wants me to tell you. She'll tell you herself if she wants you to know," Prim responds. I make a mental note to thank her later. "But she needs to talk to Cato."

"I'll get him," Foxface says.

**Foxface's POV**

I jog through the corridors, making my way to the boys' rooms. I get to Cato's room in about five minutes, and knock the door. I hear an irritated growl, and then someone moving on the other side of the door. The door opens and I see Gale, Cato's roommate. He's tall and strong, and someone says he's good looking. I can't exactly understand the good looking part, but I sometimes hear a few girls whispering about him in the hallways.

"Can I help you?" he asks, impatient, and I realize I haven't said anything yet.

"Is Cato here?"

"No, I think he went to the gym. To train, I suppose," he replies.

God damn him, why would he train now? I mean, come on, it's Saturday. "Okay, thanks anyway," I say, and start jogging towards the gym. When I get there, I see that Peeta, Finnick and Blight are there with him. Peeta is by the weights, and he smiles when he sees me. He walks over to me and holds out his arm, but I push him away. "No. Hug me when you're not sweaty," I smirk. "Cato," I say, turning to him. "Katniss needs to talk to you."

"What is it?" he asks.

"That doesn't matter right now, she just needs to talk to you." He starts to follow me out, but I stop him. "First, go take a shower," I demand.

I walk out the door, and wait. Cato comes out about five minutes later. Wow, boys can shower fast. We go to Katniss and Glimmer's room, and see that the girls are still outside, quiet.

"She's inside," Glimmer says to Cato, and he walks in.

**Cato's POV**

I walk inside and see Katniss sitting on her bed. Her eyes are red and puffy, showing that she has been crying. A lot. I rush over to her.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I ask while outing my arms around her.

She swallows. "I kissed Peeta," she whispers tears welling up in her eyes. I freeze, and suddenly feel immediate hate towards Peeta.

"I understand if you hate me, but please let me explain," she begs. Hate her? Why does she think that?

"Katniss, I could never hate you," I reassure her. "And I'm sure I can forgive you if you explain."

"I was drunk," she says. "I had no idea what I was doing, okay? I was thinking of you, and how much I wanted you to be by my side. I missed you, and I will always hate myself for doing that to Peeta. I know that you can never forgive me, but please don't blame Peeta. It was my fault. Promise me that you won't blame him."

"I promise," I say. And I decide that I no longer hate Peeta. I can't hate him, 'because I promised Katniss. Then I come to think of something. "Katniss," I say, and she looks up. "Why did you drink the alcohol?"

"I don't know." She looks down again. "I saw those girls flirting with you, and I thought that you didn't like me anymore. I didn't look at you, because I was afraid. I was afraid that you had found someone else."

I use my hand to lift her chin up, so I can look at her face. "Katniss, I can never lose my feelings for you, not even if I try. And believe me, I tried. When we were fourteen, and I didn't think you liked me at all, I tried my best not to fall in love with you, but I still did. You will always be the only girl for me, no matter what you do." I hesitate, but then I finally say it. "I love you."

She looks me in the eyes. "I love you, too," she whispers. She lies down on the bed, and I lie next to her, putting my arms around her waist. I place a soft kiss on her lips, and she buries her head in my t-shirt. A few minutes later, I drift into a peaceful sleep, and I hope she does the same.

**oOo**

**A/N: What do you think? Katniss, Foxface and Cato's POV all in the same chapter! That should make it up for only having Peeta's POV in the last one.**

**Please review! :D**


	14. Facebook

**A/N: Sorry for not updating until now, but I've been really busy. And school work is killing me this week, so I'm not sure how often I'm gonna update. Plus, I have horrible writer's block, so if you have any ideas, please tell me :D  
And I still need a title for the sequel to Roleswitch, so could you please help me?**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

When I wake up, Cato is gone. I sit up in my bed, and see that I'm alone. Well, not anymore, because Glimmer, Foxface, Johanna and Annie walks into the room, laughing.

"Good morning, sunshine," Johanna says.

"What time is it?" I ask, still sleepy.

"It's 5:30pm, you almost slept through the whole day. Cato left two hours ago to go to the gym with the other guys," Annie explains.

"We've just been out finding a movie for tonight. The boys said they were gonna do something else, so we have the night on our own," Foxface says.

"And we've got tons of chocolate and candy, so don't worry about that," Glimmer adds.

I smile. These girls really are my best friends. I get my laptop, and decide to check Facebook. It's been a while since last time, and there's not really anything else to do. I check my notifications, and one of them says that Glimmer has tagged me in a photo. _This can't be good,_ I think, and take a look at the picture.

"Glimmer! I can't believe you did this!" I exclaim.

She looks at me, confused. "What?" I turn the laptop so that she can have look, and she realizes what I mean. "Oh yeah, that. You were so cute, I just couldn't resist."

I roll my eyes and look at the picture again. It shows me and Cato lying side by side in my bed, his arms around me. Even in my sleep, I have a small, stupid smile on my face. I can't say the same thing about Cato, because he has his face buried in my hair. _Annie Cresta, Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark and 156 other people like this._ Oh my god. And 364 comments! I can't believe this. I mean, she published it three hours ago, how can it be possible? One comment gets my attention.

_Primrose Everdeen – OMG Katniss, you are so cute together!_

Even Prim has commented on it. Wait, does she even have Facebook? She must have gotten it after school start. I check my friend requests. Yep, she sent me. I accept it, and close my laptop to join the other girls' conversation.

**TIME SKIP** **(Music class, Monday)**

**Peeta's POV**

There has been an uncomfortable silence between me and Katniss all day. Luckily, we only have one class together at Mondays, so we don't have to be alone for too long.

"Peeta," she says, breaking the silence. "Can we just pretend it never happened?"

"What?" I ask, confused at first.

"You know what."

Then the realization hits me. "Oh, that. Yeah, I guess so."

"Look, Peeta, I'm sorry if you got confused. I don't have feelings for you. Not that kind of feelings. I was drunk, you know I was. But we're still friends, right?"

I see the hope in her eyes, which tells me she really doesn't want to lose me as a friend. "I understand, Katniss. It could have happened to anyone. We're still friends."

"Good," she smiles. "So, about Foxface…have you kissed her yet?"

"No," I admit.

"What? Come on, Peeta, you're a couple! And you're the boy; you should make the first move."

I look down at my hands on the desk. "The moment has just never been right."

"The moment is always right. You're just afraid."

And then I realize that Katniss is right. I am afraid. I'm afraid of being rejected by a girl. What has happened to me? I've never been like this. I never really cared about what the girls thought of me back in District Twelve. I mean, I was flirting with them, but then it came so easily. Things just felt like the right things to do, and words just felt like the right words to say. Now I'm getting nervous just being in the same room as Foxface.

"I guess I shouldn't tell you this, but I think you deserve to know."

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Katniss again. "What?"

"Foxface must think you're really special, since she said yes to you."

"What do you mean?" I'm confused again.

She sighs. "She had a boyfriend, two years ago, when we were fourteen."

"What happened?"

"Well, to make a long story short, he played with her feelings and then he broke her heart."

This makes me feel sad, as well. I guess it's just because I care about Foxface, and I feel like I want to kick that boy's ass. "I would never break her heart. Or play with her feelings."

"I know you wouldn't. You're just not that kind of guy. Most people from Twelve aren't, actually. I think that even though we are the poorest district, our parents raised us properly."

"Yeah, that's true. Which district was he from?"

"Six, I think. But he doesn't go to the academy anymore, so I suppose he went back home."

I am about to say something, but Cinna cuts me off. "Okay guys, class is over, so you can go and have your lunch now."

We go to the cafeteria and meet the others. The rest of the day goes as usual. We just hang out, and have fun.

**Wednesday**

**Foxface's POV**

Gym. Three words. I. Hate. It. Brutus and Enobaria are probably the meanest teachers in the whole of Panem. I don't know how Cato manages to have them in homeroom. It must be horrible. The good thing about having gym on both Wednesdays and Thursdays is that Brutus and Enobaria leave us on our own on Wednesdays, so we don't really have to do anything. Katniss and Cato is standing in a corner, talking and kissing, and Peeta comes over to me.

"Hey," he smiles at me, and takes my hand.

I lean against the wall. "Hi. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, I guess we can just talk?"

"Works for me."

He smiles again. "So what do you want to talk about?"

I shrug and smile. "I don't know."

He laughs and we stand in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until he speaks. "You know, I'm really happy you said yes. I've never felt this way for anyone before."

"I'm really happy I said yes, too," I say back.

He looks at me. He tilts his head to the side, like he's considering to do something, and smiles nervously. I look down, blushing and smiling. Before I know it, he leans one of his arms against the wall and uses the other to tilt my head up, and then his lips are on mine. I let out a small giggle before I kiss back. I can feel him smile against my lips, and he places one of his arms around my waist and the other. I wrap my arms around his neck, and hear someone wolf-whistle. It must be Cato. Or maybe Finnick. It doesn't matter; I'm just so happy right now. Peeta and I both have to break apart for air, and I lay my head on his shoulder. I see Finnick giving Peeta a thumbs-up, and I roll my eyes. Peeta tilts my head up again, and kiss my cheek. I grin. This makes me even more convinced that Peeta is special.

**oOo**

**A/N: Sorry, bad ending there. **

**I have writer's block, so I'm open for ideas! :D**

**Please review :D**


	15. Home

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! But then again, this chapter is longer than usual, so enjoy! :D**

**QUESTION: Would you rather like me to write long chapters and not updating so often, or should I write "short" chapters and try to update every day? **

**By the way, thanks for all the ideas, they really helped me out ;)**

**Read and review :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

Finally it's December! I love Christmas, but I have a feeling that this year it will be different from the other years. Prim and I are going home a few days before Christmas Eve to celebrate with our mother. That reminds me that I have to ask Peeta if he's going home as well. Some people stay at the academy for the whole year, and only leave in the summer vacation. I can't seem to understand it, though. Why wouldn't they want to celebrate Christmas with their families? I'm home every year, and that isn't going to change.

"Glimmer," I say, shanking her out of her sleep. "Wake up! It's December 1st!"

She groans. "I don't understand why you are so excited about that."

"It's Christmas month. That means it's nearly Christmas."

"It's not nearly Christmas. Christmas is far away. It's over twenty days, Katniss."

"That's not far away. At least not for me." I take her hand to drag her out of bed. "Come on, we have to get ready for school."

She yawns. "What? I thought it was Saturday."

"It's Friday, smarty." And with that, I drag her out of her bed so she lands on the floor.

**Cato's POV**

It's December. Katniss is always so happy in this month, but I guess it's just because it's Christmas. I don't really care about the reason. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. She's even more beautiful with a smile on her face, but sometimes it's really annoying that she don't know how beautiful she looks.

"So, are you and Katniss still together?" I snap out of my thoughts. Gale stands there, looking at me. I'm surprised he actually said something. We don't talk much, since we barely know each other.

"Yes," I reply. Is that disappointment in his eyes? "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs. "Just wondering."

I highly doubt that, but I try to shrug it off. I take a quick look in the mirror to make sure I look okay, and start walking to the cafeteria.

**Katniss' POV**

Cato sits down next to me when he gets to the cafeteria. It's weird how we always manage to get the same table. We've been sitting here for years. I guess people just got used to it, and let this table be free the whole time so we could sit here. I don't know why, but when I pass people in the hallways, they look at me like I'm some kind of queen. I wonder if the other girls have the same problem.

I see that Cato is staring at something on the other side of the cafeteria, and I try to figure out what. The only people I can see are Gale, Thresh, and some other kids I don't know the name of. Cato notices me looking in the same direction, and turns to face me. I raise an eyebrow at him, but he just shakes his head to say that it's nothing. He can tell that I'm not convinced, and gives me a peck on the lips. I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek, before I turn my attention to the others again.

"Foxface, there's something you should know," Glimmer says when Annie and Foxface joins us.

Foxface sits down next to Peeta, and he kisses her cheek. "What is it?" she asks.

"On my way to my room yesterday, I stopped to take a look at the list of the new kids who's starting here after Christmas." She hesitates, but decides to continue. "And…Matthew is coming back."

Our table went silent. "Matthew?" Johanna says and turns to Foxface. "That crappy boyfriend you had?"

"Johanna," I say, and glare at her. I'm sure Foxface doesn't want the whole cafeteria to know.

"Sorry," Johanna murmurs, and looks down, guilty.

"Glimmer, are you sure it's him?" Foxface asks.

"Positive. I checked twice," she replied.

Foxface laid her head on Peeta's shoulder, looking like she'd just seen a ghost. Peeta takes his hand around her waist, and looks at me, like he's asking if this is the guy I told him about. I nod, and he tightens his grip around Foxface, who looks like she's trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay," Annie says. "We won't let him hurt you."

**TIME SKIP**

"Prim," I say into the phone. "You have to start getting ready. Peeta and I will come and pick you up in forty-five minutes."

"Okay, Katniss, I'll be ready by then."

I hang up and start to collect the stuff I'm bringing home for the holidays. My phone, the golden necklace I got from Cato, some chocolate and other snacks for the train, my laptop and a book. Oh, and I almost forgot mom's gift. I bought her a book about cooking. She always says that she want to try to make something different than regular District Twelve food, so I bought a Capitol cookbook.

"So you're just gonna leave without saying goodbye to me?" I jump. Suddenly, Cato is beside me. I guess I didn't hear him come in.

"Actually, I was just on my way to your room," I reply, smiling.

He takes his arm around my waist and pulls me into a long kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, and feel him smile against my lips. About five minutes later, we both have to pull away for air. He leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too," I reply. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I miss you already."

I giggle. "I'll be back in two weeks, okay?"

"Okay." He kisses me one more time, just when Glimmer comes out of the bathroom.

"Oh please, get a room," she teases.

"You don't say the same when it's about you and Blight," Cato smirks.

She rolls her eyes. "So Katniss, are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I just have to say goodbye to the others," I tell her.

"Okay, bye." She pulls me away from Cato and hugs me.

I give Cato one last kiss on the cheek, and walk out the door. On my way out I meet Blight.

"Hey," he says. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah," I reply. "Glimmer is in our room."

"Okay." We hug, and I walk further down the hall to Annie and Foxface's room. When I come in, I see that Johanna is there as well. I say goodbye to all of them, and go to meet Peeta. When I knock the door, I'm greeted by Finnick.

"So, you finally decided to leave us?" he grins.

"Shut up," I reply, and pretend to punch him in the stomach.

"Okay, you win," he says.

"Won't you and Annie be leaving soon, as well?"

"Yeah, we're leaving tonight. District Four isn't so far away, so it only takes a few hours to get there. So, how did you and Cato say goodbye?"

I roll my eyes and hug him. "Peeta, are you ready?" I call.

"Yeah," he walks up beside Finnick, and we start heading towards Prim's room.

"Did you say goodbye to everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, I did it this morning," he replies.

When we get to Prim's room, I knock the door. Peeta and I are met by a little girl with dark hair and brown eyes.

"Hi," I say. "You must be Rue."

She nods. "Are you Katniss?"

"Yes. Nice to finally meet you, Rue," I smile. "Is Prim here?"

As if on cue, Prim shows up beside her. "Hi Katniss. Do you think Rue can come visit us sometimes?"

"Maybe. But you'll have to talk to mom about it."

"Okay." She gives Rue a hug, and we walk to the train station.

"Katniss," Prim says when the train has started moving. "Rory said he would be leaving today as well, can I go look for him?"

"Of course," I reply. "Just make sure to get some sleep before we get home." The train ride is going to take about fourteen hours, so if we don't get some sleep, we would be really tired when we get home.

She nods and walks away. I take the chocolate out of my bag, and offer some of it to Peeta. He gladly takes it, and we start talking about all kinds of random stuff. A few hours later, I'm being dragged into sleep. And I have to say that this is the strangest dream I've had so far.

_I am standing in the woods with my father. I remember the times when we would go to the woods together. Of course, that was before he died. I watch him. It doesn't seem like he can see me. He just walks silently around, deep in the forest, hunting. He has his bow loaded, ready to shoot something when he sees it. Suddenly, a mockingjay lands in a tree close to him._

"_Run," it says with a tiny voice. I don't know if it's talking to me or my father, but I don't move. I can't move. I'm frozen. I try to move my legs and arms, but it doesn't work. More mockingjays surround him._

"_Run," they say. "Run, run, run." Over and over again._

_My father seems confused. He looks around, but doesn't see the large fire coming towards him. I try to scream, to warn him, but no sound come out. He turns around and notices the massive wall of fire, before he starts to run in direction of the fence. But I can tell that it's too late. The flames are already too close to him. He will never make it to the fence._

_The scene changes. I can see the mines now. I don't hear anything, but I see my father standing by the entrance. Still no soundless, the explosion begins. At first, dust is flying everywhere. Then, flames start to come out of the opening, right where my father is. The fire is surrounding him, and he seems to panic. He starts to scream, but it's too late. I try to look away, but I can't. I can do nothing else than standing there, watching my father being burned to death._

_The scene changes again. I see myself, Prim and mom. Mom is sitting in a chair, staring out in the distance. Prim is clutching to her hand, crying. But what scares me the most, is myself. I'm standing in front of her, screaming and begging for her to come back. I yell that she has to take care of me and Prim, and that she can't just forget about us. She does nothing but staring blankly at me._

"_Katniss," she suddenly says. "Wake up." This confuses me. "Wake up. Katniss, wake up."_

"Katniss." I feel someone carefully shaking my shoulder. "Katniss, wake up."

I open my eyes to see Peeta, his blue eyes staring back at me. "We're home," he says.

I look out of the window and see the old train station, and the Justice Building in the distance. I smile to myself. Home again. I turn to Prim, who's lying curled up in her seat.

"Prim," I say, tapping her shoulder. "Prim, wake up. We're home."

She opens her eyes slowly. "But I'm tired," she complains.

"How much sleep did you get, Prim?"

"What time is it?"

I look at my phone. "It's 2:00pm."

"Then, I got about four hours of sleep," she admits, looking down.

"Prim," I sigh. "You know that you need more sleep than that."

"But I wasn't tired then," she argues.

"But you are now."

"Girls, calm down," Peeta says. "Maybe we should get off the train before you start discussing this."

I realize that he's right, so I pick up my bag and reach out my hand for Prim. "Come on, little duck."

She takes my hand and jumps out of her seat, suddenly full of energy. I smile to myself when she drags me and Peeta out of the train.

"I'll come over to the bakery later," I tell Peeta when we have to go separate ways; him to town and Prim and I to the Seam.

"Okay," he replies. "Bye Prim."

"Bye," she says and gives him a bear hug. He grins. I think he maybe wants a little sister himself.

When we get home, mom is over us before we can get inside. "Prim! Katniss! I've missed you so much," she says as she hugs us. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," I reply, smiling.

"Then let's eat lunch."

Prim helps her make salad, while I go to the bakery to get some bread. To my surprise Peeta is behind the counter.

"Still have to work, I see," I smirk as I walk in.

He looks up and smiles. "My mom made me. She thinks I hate it, but I don't really mind so I don't say anything."

"I know what you mean. Before, when my mom mad at me, she would send me to the woods to hunt. But I think she figured out that I liked it, so she stopped."

He laughs. "Did you need anything, or was this just a friendly visit?"

"Actually I need some bread, for lunch."

He takes to loaves of bread in a bag, and places it on the counter. "Here," he says and I hand him some money. Just when I'm about to say goodbye, he takes a few cookies in a bag, and hands it to me. "Take these, too," he says.

"Thanks for reminding me. Prim loves cookies," I tell him while I take out some more money.

"No, you don't have to pay for those," he insists

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Take it as a…Christmas gift."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye," he says.

"Bye." And with that, I walk out of the bakery.

**oOo**

**A/N: Okay, I hope you're happy now. This was 2000+ words! Took loooong time writing, but thanks for the ideas! I'll try to use them all. Not at the same time, though, but I'll see what I can do.**

**Don't forget to review, and please don't hate me for updating so late :D**


	16. I'm not good at making friends

**A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter. I decided that I will write as much as I feel like, when I feel like it. Don't worry, I feel like writing every day, but I don't know how long the chapters will be. **

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

"Who was that girl you were talking to?" My mother is over me as soon as Katniss has closed the door.

"A friend." That is all I say. I start walking into the kitchen and up the stairs to my room. "My shift is over."

My mother grabs my wrist and to stop me. "Your friend? That girl is from the Seam, do you know that?"

"Of course I know that," I reply. "And she was a customer as well, so you got your money. Isn't that what you want?"

"Peeta, that is not what we are talking about." She still holds my wrist in a tight grip. "Do you have any other _friends _you would like to tell me about?"

My rage is starting to grow inside me. "Yes, I have a lot of friends. A girlfriend, too, actually. But they're all from other districts, so they probably never get to know you." _Lucky for them. _I add the last part in my head, because I don't dare to say it out loud.

"A girlfriend?" she asks. "Which district is she from? One? Two?"

"Five."

She seemed to consider my answer, as if she was wondering what to say now. "It could have been worse, but it definitely could have been better."

And that's enough for me. "Does it really matter to you?" I snap. "Which district she is from? Do you really don't care about me being happy for once?" She stays silent. "Didn't think so," I say and walk up the stairs to my room. I slam the door shut, just to annoy her even more, before I lay down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss, could you help me do the dishes?" my mother asks me after dinner. I nod, and prim leaves the kitchen to play with her ugly cat, Buttercup. "So, how's school this year? Anything new?"

I fill the sink with hot water and start washing the plates. "Oh, you know, the usual." I usually don't talk much about school when I'm home. I mean, it's my vacation; it's not supposed to have anything to do with school at all. "There's a new boy, though. He's really nice. He's from District Twelve, maybe you know him. He's the baker's son, Peeta."

She nods while handing me another plate. "Yes, I know who you are talking about. I went to high school with his father. I've been talking to him a lot lately, when I've been at the bakery. It gets kind of lonely here with you and Prim gone and only Buttercup to talk to."

"I'm sorry," is all I say. If only dad were here, then she wouldn't feel so lonely.

She smiles. "Don't be."

"On the bright side, you are going out more often."

"That's true."

I decide to change the theme. "You've never told me that you went to high school with the baker."

"You've never asked."

I smile. "That's true." She smiles back. "How is he?" I ask. "The baker, I mean."

"He's kind and loving. Much like his three sons," she replies. "But his wife, she's not so kind. She doesn't like people from the Seam."

"I don't think she likes people in general."

My mother laughs. "Maybe not."

Later that evening, I'm in the woods, taking in its beauty. I'm gone in my daydreaming, and don't notice the person that sits next to me, before he speaks. "Hey Katniss."

I look at him. The strong, tall eighteen year old boy with dark hair and grey eyes like me. He sits oddly close to me. "Gale," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not the only one who is allowed to go the woods," he replies. "And besides, I wanted to talk to you."

"Why would you want to talk to me? You barely know me."

"Does that mean we're not allowed to talk?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know," is all he says. "Maybe we could try to be friends, then," he says, breaking the silence.

"We don't have much in common."

"True. But we have a few things in common."

"Like what?"

"Like that we both enjoy going to the woods," he suggests.

I come to think about something. "How did you know I was here, anyway?"

"Prim told me." What? Prim knows that I like being alone in the woods. This must be revenge for me getting mad at her for not sleeping on the train. Gale and I sit in silence for a while.

"Was there anything special you would like to talk about?" I ask, still wanting to know the real reason he came here.

"I don't know. I just thought that we could get to know each other, and maybe we could get friends."

"I'm not good at making friends."

"Oh come on, I've seen you at school. Everyone has. You can get friends with anybody."

"That's different. I'm not at school now." I'm starting to get annoyed. Why can't he just accept that he has lost, and go away?

"So, you're saying that just because you're in District Twelve, you're not able to make friends?" he says.

I can tell that he's sarcastic, but I don't care. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

He looks at me surprised. It looks like he's trying to figure out if I'm joking. In the end, he decides to think that I'm joking because he smiles. "You're kidding, right?"

"Actually, I'm damn serious." I rise up. "I have to go now."

He stands as well. "Maybe we could hang out or something tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow," I say, partly because I already have plans with Peeta, partly because I just don't want to.

"Maybe another day?"

I sigh. "Maybe." I turn around and start walking home.

"I'll come over," he says, but I pretend I don't hear him as I walk through the woods.

**oOo**

**A/N: There you go! Some of you wanted me to bring in Gale, so I did ;)**

**Don't forget to review :D**


	17. You're impossible

**A/N: Hello!**

**I'm writing this on my mother's laptop, but I don't know how often I can use it, so I don't know how often I can update. And I apologize if there are some spelling mistakes, because this laptop doesn't check if I'm writing correct.**

**One of you asked if Katniss and Peeta are getting together or not, and the answer is no. They don't ;)**

**ANYWAYS; Here's chapter seventeen, so read and review :D**

**oOo**

**Foxface's POV**

"Foxie." I look up. My eleven year old sister, Alice, is staring back at me. When she was little, she wanted to call me Foxface because everyone else did. But, since she was so young, she couldn't manage to say it, so she started calling me Foxie instead.

"Yes?" I say.

She hesitates. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

I frown. That's an odd question, especially for an eleven year old. "Yes," I reply, anyways."Why?"

"How is he?" she asks.

I smile at the thought of Peeta. "He's kind, and caring, and loving…and I feel like he's the best guy I'll ever meet."

"So, he's kind of the same to you, as Liam is to me?" Liam is her best friend. They have been since they were little. I never actually thought of them being more than friends before, but I think they would make a good couple.

I smirk. "Do you have a crush on Liam?" I ask.

"I don't know. Maybe. How _do_ I know?"

"You just do. You don't have to ask that question when you're in love."

"Whoa, take it easy. I never said I was _in love_. It's only a crush. Maybe not even that."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Whatever you say."

She raises an eyebrow. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

I ignore her question. "Now that you're mentioning it, I do understand why he looks at you the way he does."

"He does? How?" Her eyes widen, and she claps her hand over her mouth when she realizes what she just said.

I laugh. "Ha! Told you. You are completely in love."

It looks like she's about to say something else, but our mom interrupts her by popping her head into the living room. "Girls, lunch time."

**Cato's POV**

After we've eaten lunch, my mom orders me to go shopping with my sister Isabelle. She's ten years old and, according to our mom, not old enough to go shopping herself. I have another sister as well, Avril. She's fourteen and best friends with our neighbor Clove. The annoying part is that Clove has had a crush on me as long as I can remember. Every time she is at my house or when I see her in town, she will flirt with me. She doesn't dare to do it at the academy, where I'm surrounded by Katniss and all of my friends, but when I'm here in District Two, it nearly kills me. When will she that it's never gonna happen?

"Cato, are you coming?" I snap out of my thoughts. Isabelle is staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." And with that, she grabs my arm and drags me out the door.

"Don't let her buy anything she wants," mom calls from inside. Why did she think this was a good idea? Like I know anything about clothes.

I tell Isabelle to slow down, and she lets go of my arm. She almost jumps when she walks next to me, making her black hair fall in waves. She actually is really cute. She is the nicer one of my sisters, as well. If I had to pick a favorite between Avril and Isabelle, it would definitely be her. But that still doesn't make me enjoy going shopping with her. I'm just glad it's not Avril. That would take the whole day. Not that she needs any more clothes.

"Okay, why don't you go find something you like, and I'll sit here waiting for you. Just tell me when you're done, and I'll pay," I tell Isabelle when we get to the clothing store.

She nods and leaves me. I sit down on the bench next to me. A few minutes later, I am greeted by someone I really don't want to see.

"Hey Cato, I didn't know you like to take your sister shopping." Clove sits down next to me.

"I don't," is all I say in return.

"I see, your mom made you. But forget about that. I was wondering if you're still dating that Katniss girl from Twelve."

I sigh. "Yes, I am. Was there any special reason you wanted to know?"

"Oh you know, just wondering."

"Yeah right."

She doesn't give up, and takes my hand in hers. "Come on, Cato, when will you realize that we are perfect for each other?"

"I'm sorry, but I prefer dating girls my age," I say as I take my hand back.

"I am your age. Two years are nothing."

"Whatever," I stand up and leave her to go look for Isabelle. "Are you done?" I ask when I find her.

"Yeah, I just have to try this on," she replies while showing me a shirt.

"Okay."

"Is there something wrong?" she asks, concern in her voice.

I shake my head. "You're too young, you wouldn't understand."

She shrugs, and walks away. I take my phone out of my pocket and decide to text Katniss. Partly because I miss her, partly because if I just stand here and do nothing, I will look like a loner.

'_I miss you and want to see you baby. Clove and my sisters are driving me crazy…'_

I get an answer almost immediately; _'Haha, poor baby. I miss you too.'_

I smile and place my phone back in my pocket, just when Isabelle comes skipping back to me. "I'm ready to go," she says.

**Katniss' POV**

"Okay, try now," Peeta says.

I take a spoon of icing, and shove it into my mouth. "No, you need to use more sugar."

"Katniss, it's the fifth time you're saying that. Do you know how much sugar I've put in this?"

"Yes, I know, and you need more."

He sighs. "God, you're impossible."

We both laugh. We're in the bakery right now. Peeta had to work today, so I decided to help him. We've made a batch of cookies, and now we've just finished making the icing, which Peeta refuses to take any more sugar in. I watch as he carefully ices the cookies. He asks if I want to try, but I say no, knowing that I'm horrible at anything that has to do with drawing or art. Peeta, however, makes amazing flowers and patterns out of the icing.

"That's impossible," I say when he's finished. "It's unfair."

"What is?" he asks.

"How you can be so good at this, while I'm horrible."

He laughs, and I take some of the flour on the counter and throw it at his face. He does the same and soon, we end up in a flour-fight.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's a bad ending, but I don't have time for anything more. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Review! :D**


	18. Gale

**A/N: Hey theeeere!**

**I'm just going to upload this chapter again, because something got screwed up the first time ;)**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

I hope Peeta's mom didn't get too mad at him because we had a flour-fight yesterday. I really don't want him to get in trouble because of me. But then again, if she punished him by making him work in the bakery, I guess it's no problem since he told me that he loves it. Anyways, tomorrow is Christmas Eve and I, being the idiot as I always am, haven't bought Prim a present yet. So today I have to go to town and buy…a dress or something. She loves dresses.

I don't spend so much time looking for one, knowing that she will love it no matter how it looks. After about fifteen minutes, I find a pink one with white pearls around the waist. I buy it before I head home. When I get inside, I find a note saying that Prim and mom went out, and I have the house for myself for a few hours. I log onto my laptop and check Facebook. As soon as I'm logged on, Annie writes to me;

'_Katniss, look what Fin and I found! It's from Glimmer's 14__th__ birthday.'_

It's followed by a video and since I'm alone in the house, I decide to watch it.

_It shows Cato at age fourteen. His gorgeous blue eyes are staring at something I can't see because of the stupid camera man. Then, the camera man turns the camera to reveal what Cato is staring at. It's a group of girls. When I look closer, I understand that it's me, Glimmer, Johanna, Annie and Foxface. The camera zooms in on me, in the middle._

"_There she is," Finnick's voice says, and I suppose he is the one filming. "Katniss Everdeen. The girl Cato has been in love with forever." He turns the camera back to Cato, who is glaring at him._

"_Shut up, Finnick," he mutters. "And turn off that camera."_

_Finnick ignores him. "Okay, not exactly forever. They've known each other for two years. I would call it love at first sight. At least for you, Cato."_

_It looks like Cato's about to say something in return, but he changes his mind. "Shut up, they're coming."_

_Finnick turns the camera again and I see us girls walking towards them "Okay, guys sit down," Glimmer says. "And give me the camera, Finnick."_

"_Why?" he asks._

"_Because I don't trust you with it. You're going to lose it or break it or something."_

"_You're mean," he replies, but he hands her the camera anyways._

"_Fin, she's right." Annie takes his hand, and he kisses her cheek. This was only a few weeks after they became a couple._

_Everyone sit down, and Glimmer rests the camera at me and Cato. We are whispering about something, but don't manage to hear it. I see myself giggle at something Cato whispered to me. I guess he was flirting with me._

"_Aww, look at the lovebirds," Annie says, cutting off the others' conversation._

"_Shut up, Annie," Cato says, but in a friendly way._

"_We're not even together," I argue._

"_Not yet;" Finnick says, but looks down guilty when Cato glares at him._ And then the video is over.

I talk to Annie a bit more before she has to log off. The second I close my laptop, I hear a knock on the door. I go to open it while wondering who it can be. I don't think it's Peeta, he probably would have called me instead of walking through the whole town. I open the door to find a tall eighteen year old boy with dark hair and the same grey eyes as myself.

"Gale," I say. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to say the same words every time we meet?" he jokes, but I don't laugh. He sighs. "I was just wondering if you would like to hang out or something."

I check the time. It's 5:00pm. I can't tell him that it's too late. I try to think of an excuse and sigh when I can't think of anything. "Fine."

We walk to the woods in silence. I would call it an awkward silence, but Gale doesn't seem to notice. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks when we get there.

"You were the one who came to me," I point out.

He stays silent, probably thinking of something to say. "So, are you and Cato still together?" he asks after a while.

I frown. "Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to start a conversation," he shrugs.

"Yes, we are," I say as a reply to his question.

"You know, you could easily get a boyfriend from District Twelve. It's not like you're ugly."

I frown again. "Your point?"

"I just don't get why you chose a boy from Two. It's so far away."

"You don't choose to fall in love, Gale. It just happens."

We sit in silence for a few minutes. "You want to know why I go to the academy? Why I don't just go to school here in Twelve?"

"Why?" he asks.

"Because it reminds me too much of my father."

"I'm sorry," is all he says in response.

"Don't be." As much as I want to blame my father's death on someone, I know that I can't. I stand up. "I have to go now."

"Wait." He stands as well.

I'm about to ask what he wants when he pulls me closer to him and places his lips on mine. I push him away. "What the hell are you doing?" I demand, but he doesn't get the chance to answer. "Was this what you meant when you said I should get a boyfriend from Twelve? Well, you know what? There are a lot of other boys in Twelve. Boys _my _age."

"When are you going to realize that we are perfect for each other?" he asks.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yell.

"I'm talking about us."

"There is no us. Don't you ever speak to me again, Gale." I don't give him the chance to say anything else, before I run away from him.

**oOo**

**A/N: It's bad, I know. But review! :D**


	19. Someone to talk to

**A/N: Hello! I won't be able to update tomorrow because of some school stuff, so I'm sorry about that. At least I don't think I can update. I'll try, I promise.**

**Math problems nowadays; Emily has 20 apples, Jake has 987, why is Jake so feminine? Find the cure of cancer.**

**Do you now understand why school work is mentally killing me? Tell me in a review if you agree with me.**

**Willow Shields (Prim) and her twin sister Autumn turns twelve on Friday (June 1****st****) so HAPPY BIRTHDAY :D :D :D**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

When I'm out of the woods, I head straight for the bakery. I need a friend to talk to. Someone that I know will listen, and understand. Well, hopefully understand.

Luckily, it's Peeta behind the counter. I wouldn't mind if it was his dad or brothers, but I'm glad it's not his mom.

"Hi, Katniss," he says, but his smile fades when he sees the expression on my face. I feel kind of broken inside, and I guess my face is showing it. "What's wrong?" Peeta asks.

I look around in the bakery to make sure nobody's in here before I answer. "Can we talk?"

He seems to understand that I don't want any interruptions, and walks over to the door to flip the 'open'-sign so that it says closed. I sit down on by a small table. "What happened?" he asks again while sitting down next to me.

"Do you know Gale?" I ask, trying to avoid the topic. I know that I went all the way to the bakery to tell Peeta what happened, but I'm starting to lose my courage. But I can't back out now. Peeta is one of my best friends, and he even closed the bakery for me. He deserves to know the truth.

"I don't really know him, but I know who he is," Peeta replies, looking worried. "Why? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically," is all I say in return.

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"He kissed me."

Peeta looks shocked. "He kissed you?" He doesn't know that you're with Cato?"

"Yes, he knows, I told him, but…I don't know why he did it."

I look at Peeta as his eyes get filled with anger. "Peeta, don't get mad. All I need now is a friend. Someone to talk to."

He nods and pulls me into a hug as tears start running down my cheek. "I have to tell Cato," I say, sobbing into his shoulder. "He needs to know."

"Shh," Peeta replies. "Not now. I think you should tell him when we get back to the academy. Not on the phone."

He's right. I have to tell Cato face-to-face. I just hope I can manage to stay away from Gale until Christmas is over.

**TIME SKIP**

"Prim, are you ready?" I call up the stairs. We're going back to the academy today. I haven't spoken a word to Gale since he kissed me. He's been coming to my house almost every day, but I have refused to talk to him. I haven't told Prim or mom what happened, and I'm not planning on it. On the bright side, they haven't been bothering me about it. They both know that when I don't want to talk about it, then there's no use in trying to make me tell.

"Just one minute," Prim replies from upstairs. "Where's my bag?"

"It's down here." She comes rushing down the stairs and almost trip at the last step.

I catch her, laughing. "Be careful, little duck." She laughs as well. "Come on now, we have to meet Peeta at the bakery."

We say goodbye to our mother, and walk to the bakery. When we get in, we see Peeta and one of his older brothers, Percy.

"You got everything?" Percy asks.

"For the hundredth time, yes," Peeta sighs.

"I'm just checking," his brother replies.

"Jeez, it's not like I'm never coming back."

"Fine. Then I won't care if you forget anything."

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Percy looks like he's about to say 'fine' one more time, but I interrupt him. "Um, Peeta the train leaves in ten minutes with or without us. We should hurry up."

Peeta looks at the wall clock and realizes that I'm right. He says goodbye to his family, and we head for the train station.

"Katniss, what time will we be in the Capitol?" Prim asks when the train has started moving.

"About 11:00pm, and then _you_ are going straight to bed," I reply.

"Come on," she pouts. "It's Friday! We don't have school until Monday!"

"I don't care. You need all the sleep you can get." She realizes that I've won the discussion, and go to look for Rory.

Peeta turns to me. "Are you alright?" he asks.

I shrug. I'm going to tell Cato that Gale kissed me, and I'm pretty sure he won't take it so well. "I think I'm gonna tell him tomorrow, when we're alone."

"I think that's a good choice," is all he says in return.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's super short, and that I haven't updated in a long time, but, like I said before, school work is killing me. Since this is the final weeks until the summer vacation, I don't know when I'll be able to update next, I'm sorry :(**

**Please review! :D**


	20. I promise

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated until now, but I've been to London, and I couldn't bring my laptop :( Plus, my laptop has been screwed up (AGAIN) and I've had a lot of exams… :(**

**Good news is: I got a Hunger Games poster :D and four HG related books (tribute guide, official movie companion etc.) :D and I was going to buy Fear (by Michael Grant) but they didn't have it :( AND I have a lot of ideas for new stories, but I don't know if I'm gonna use them yet.**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

We arrived at the academy last night. This is the day I've been dreading. This is the day I'm gonna tell Cato that Gale kissed me. I hope he won't get angry, but I have a feeling he will.

I walk to the gym, where he and the other boys said they were gonna be. Then I see him. I take a minute to look at him. His strong muscles, and the way his hair moves when he turns his head to look at me.

"Hey babe," he says, while he walks over to me. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I ask. He looks worried for a second. "Don't worry, I'm not going to break up with you," I add, smiling.

"Okay, I just need a quick shower first." I nod, and he kisses me before he disappears into the boys' locker room.

Five minutes later, he comes back. "What did you want to talk about?" he asks and kisses my forehead.

I take a deep breath. "Please don't be mad, but…Gale kissed me. When we were in Twelve." I can see the rage in his eyes. "Don't be mad," I whisper. He pushes away from me and walks fast in the direction of his room. I run after him. "Cato, please stop," I say, but he ignores me.

When I catch up with him, he's in his room. "What the hell did you do to my girl?" he yells to Gale. It's cute that he calls me his girl, but that's not what I think of right now.

Gale looks confused at first, but then he realizes what he means. "So, Katniss, you finally told him that you love me and not him?" he smirks.

"What the hell, Gale? I could never love you," I tell him while I'm trying to hold Cato back. It doesn't work, and he pushes Gale to the ground. "Cato, stop!" I beg.

"You care about him that much?" Cato asks, looking at me.

"No, no. I care about you. And if you get in a fight, bad things will happen," I reply.

"It's not like I can't kick his ass. I'm stronger than he are."

"I know you are," I say and kiss his cheek. "But they'll kick you out of school, and then we can't see each other."

Cato sighs. "You're right."

"Promise me you won't get in another fight?"

He kisses me. "I promise."

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's REALLY short, but I just had to update! I don't know when I'll be able to write the next chapter, but hopefully it'll be soon :D**

**Please write in review about how much you hate me for writing a short chapter and not updating until now… :D**


	21. I hate drama

**A/N: So I decided to put in some Johanna drama at the end. I mean what is a story without drama? BORING. And **_**ScarletAndGold13**_**, don't worry; Finnick and Annie will have their drama time. Just be patient.**

**This story is coming to an end now. There will be a few more chapters, but there will probably be a sequel some time. I just don't know when. I have a lot of stories in mind now ;)**

**Oh, and I little advice to you girls; STAY AWAY FROM BOYS! I'm not kidding. I'm seriously going to be single for THE REST OF MY LIFE.**

**DISCLAIMER: there are some One Direction quotes hidden in this chapter. I DON'T OWN THEM. But thumbs up if you can find them :)**

**oOo**

**Foxface's POV**

I'm alone in my room, unpacking, when I hear a knock on the door.

"Room service." I smile when I hear his voice. His head pops out from behind the door, and I smile even bigger. "Missed me?" he asks.

"Hey Peeta," I say, walking towards him. "Yes, I missed you a lot."

"I missed you, too."

He is about to kiss me when we hear a knock on the door. I go to open it, wondering who it might be this time. All of my friends usually just walk in.

When I open the door I just stand there, staring at the boy in front of me. Black hair, brown eyes, about the same height as me. "Matthew," I say.

"So you remember me?" he smirks. Peeta is behind me in a matter of seconds and puts his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Matthew.

"I go to school here," he shrugs.

"I meant what are you doing _here_. In my room."

"I had no idea this was your room."

_Liar_, I think. "Then why are you here? You just went to a random room to check it out?" He doesn't reply. "Just leave me alone." My voice is getting louder.

"But I-"

"She told you to leave her alone," Peeta says, before I close the door.

Tears fill my eyes as I look at Peeta, who lifts my chin and looks me in the eye. He leans down and kisses me, and I realize exactly what I've been missing about him. His scent, his smile, his dazzling blue eyes. The way he smiles at me like I'm the only girl he can see. It's so sweet. Correction, _he _is sweet.

And I find out that this is exactly what I love about him.

**TIME SKIP**

**Johanna's POV**

"Finnick, why are you drawing a giraffe?"

We're in art class, where Cinna and Portia let us just draw and talk since it's the first art class of the year. Of our friends, it's only me and Finnick who have this class together on Tuesdays, so we sit in a corner so the teachers won't look at us too often.

"It's supposed to be a cat," he says, and I burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?"

"It's not my fault I suck at drawing," he complains.

"I guess it isn't," I laugh. "Wanna tell me some more random confessions?"

He seems to consider this before he speaks. "I once had a haircut I regretted."

"Is it the haircut you have right now?" I ask.

"No."

"Well, it should be," I say jokingly.

He pretends to act hurt. "Will you excuse me while I try to get over the fact that it's impossible to hate you?"

I grin. "I already know that's impossible."

"Okay, what about you? Confess something."

"You guys need me and the rest of the girls. We take care of you."

"I can take care of myself," he says.

"You got lost in a mall," I point out, reminding him of that one time three years ago.

"I got lost because I wanted to," he argues.

"Yeah, sure you did," I say mockingly. "Your turn."

"I hate singing."

I frown. "I've never heard you sing. Why don't you sing more often?"

"Because my voice gets girls pregnant," he simply replies.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"It's true," he says. "It's the same if you look at a picture of me in my underwear."

"You have pictures of yourself in your underwear?"

He smirks. "Of course. Anyway, you look at it, and boom; pregnant."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Odair."

The bell rings, and tells us the class is over. Lunch time. I walk out of the classroom with Finnick, when he stops. "Just go to the cafeteria, and I'll meet you there. I just need to pick up something in my room."

I nod, and continue walking. Soon I'm companied by three girls. The first one– Tara, I think– seems to be the leader of them, and the other two just follows her around everywhere.

"Hey Jo," she says as if she's my best friend.

I scowl at her. "My name is Johanna."

She ignores me. "So, what's going on between you and Hottie Odair?" Seriously? I think. Is that their nickname for him?

"There's nothing _going on_ between me and Finnick." I say, annoyed.

"Oh please, we saw how you were flirting."

"We were not flirting! We're _friends_. Mind your own business," I finish before stomping off in the direction of the cafeteria.

In the corner of my eye, I see Gale staring at me. I shoot him a glare, and he looks away. I heard about the drama between him and Katniss, so I'm not planning on being friendly with him for the next few weeks.

Oh god, I hate drama. That's the reason I stay away from boys; they only make drama. I'm planning in not getting a boyfriend until I've finished school, but I'm wondering how long I can keep myself from falling for a boy.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's short again, but I'll post a new story soon (I think).**

**Anyways, please review! :D**


	22. Confession time!

**A/N: Hello!**

**I've posted a new story now; go check it out if you want to. It's called Torn Apart, and it's the sequel to Roleswitch. Since I'm writing on two different stories now, updating will be slower. I'm sorry, but I try to update as fast as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I still love One Direction quotes, but I DO NOT OWN THEM. But you're awesome if you can find them.**

**Thank you for your consideration. (See what I did there? :D )**

**Read and review ;***

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

It's Saturday night, and we're all gathered in Annie and Foxface's room. First week of school is finally over. It's weird how the first and the last weeks before a holiday always seem like the longest.

"Hey, Peeta, say hello to the camera," Finnick says, while he starts filming in Peeta's direction. What is it with him and video cameras?

Peeta grins, his arm around Foxface's waist. "Hi, I'm Peeta, I'm sixteen, and… I like to eat."

We all laugh. "Hey, let me do it," Johanna laughs, and Finnick turns the camera to her. "Hi, I'm Finnick, I'm sixteen, and I like to look at myself in the mirror," she says. Her parody of Finnick is hilarious. We laugh again.

"So, what are we going to do?" Annie asks when our laughter has died.

When no one answers, Glimmer, Foxface and I look at each other. "Confession time!" we yell. When we were younger, we came up with this game, where we ask each other random questions. It was a fun way to get to know each other, but we still do it because we always end up laughing.

"I'll start," Annie says. "Peeta, would you rather kiss a girl or eat pizza?"

Peeta doesn't hesitate. "Kiss a girl."

"PIZZA!" Finnick yells, which makes us all laugh.

"Why am I not surprised?" Annie smirks, and he kisses her cheek.

"Peeta, your turn," Johanna says.

He thinks for a moment. "Cato, if you could change your name to anything you want, what would it be?"

"Peeta Odair," he simply answers, and we laugh. "Blight, when was the last time you rode a horse?" Like I said earlier, random questions.

"Actually, I've never ridden a horse before. But three years ago, I was on a farm with my family, and they offered us to ride horses. I have one brother, and two sisters, and at the farm, they only had three horses, so I rode a cow."

"You rode a cow?" Glimmer asks, laughing.

"Yup," he replies. "Johanna, if you had to eat one of the people in this room, who would it be, and why?"

"I'd eat Foxface." She doesn't hesitate. "I don't know why, but I would."

"Well, thank you very much," Foxface says, making us laugh again.

"Finnick, what's your favorite pick-up line?" Johanna asks.

"Marry me."

Annie rolls her eyes. "Simple, but effective."

We go on like this all night, just joking around and having fun.

Next morning, I wake up to Foxface, Glimmer and Johanna talking. We are all in me and Glimmer's room. "Where's Annie?" I ask, still half asleep.

"She's with Finnick," Johanna replies.

As if on cue, Annie comes in, tears streaming down her face. "Annie, what happened?" Glimmer asks, as we all rush over to her.

"Finnick… he broke up with me."

**oOo**

**A/N: Don't hate me. Please… Anyway; I know it's short and really bad, but I seriously didn't have any inspiration while I was writing this chapter. Tell me in a review how bad it was :D**


	23. Tell me

**A/N: Hey there! **

**This is the last chapter. I sorry. But there will be a sequel! :D Since I'm going on vacation soon, I'm probably not going to start writing it until I get home again. **

**It's been decided that Jena Malone is playing Johanna Mason is Catching Fire. Why won't they cast Finnick sooner? Anyways, what do you think of Jena? And who do you hope will play Finnick? Personally, I'm secretly hoping for Hunter Parrish, but that's just me…**

**Btw, does any of you have Instagram? If you have, please follow me; my name is elidahel. If you follow me, I'll follow you back. ^^**

**Okay, that was everything, here's the next chapter ;***

**oOo**

**Johanna's POV**

"He did what?" I exclaim when Annie speaks. She starts crying louder, and we try to comfort her. "Something's wrong with that boy," I say.

"Johanna, just-" Katniss starts, but I cut her off.

"No, I'm gonna talk to him." And then I leave the room before anyone can stop me.

How could he break up with Annie? And why? They're perfect for each other, and they will always be. He can't have lost his feelings for her, there must be something else. But what could it be that made him break up with her?

I try to open the door to Finnick's room, only to find that it's locked. I sigh. "Open up, Odair, I know you're in there."

A few moments later he opens. "Johanna, what are you-"

But I don't let him finish. "How could you break up with Annie? I mean come on, you have always said that you love her, I can't believe you did it! What the hell were you-" I stop for a moment when I actually look at him. "Are you in your underwear?"

He looks down, as if it's the first time he realizes that as well. "Yeah, why?"

"Could you please out on some pants?"

"Why?" He raises an eyebrow. "Do you find this distracting?"

I laugh, but I stop myself when I remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him. "Whatever, just get dressed." He does as I say, and I speak again, slower this time. "Why did you break up with her?"

"It's complicated."

"You can tell me."

"No, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!"

"I can't!" Both our voices have risen by this point. "I can't okay? Just leave me alone, I need some time to think right now!"

I sigh. "Fine! I guess there's no use trying to get you to tell me. I thought that maybe I could help you, that maybe you would trust me since I'm your friend, but I guess I was wrong." With that I stomp put of the room before he can reply.

**Finnick's POV**

And there she's gone. I want so bad to tell her, to tell someone, what happened, but I know I can't. I know what will happen if I tell anyone.

I'm glad Johanna left right now, because I need time to clear up everything in my head. There's a lot of things on my mind, especially about Annie. I need to tell her that it will be okay, and that I'm sorry. I just hope she won't hate me for doing what I did.

I hope that maybe someday, things will be okay. But I have a feeling that that day is far away from now.


	24. That's what friends are for

**A/N: Hey! **

**I decided that I'm not gonna make a sequel, so I'll just continue on this story. Hope you're okay with that. And I won't update so often for this story, as I will do for my other story Torn Apart. You know why? BECAUSE MY MIND NEEDS ACTION RIGHT NOW, THAT'S WHY.**

**So…yeah. Read and review?**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

It's been two weeks since Finnick and Annie broke up. Johanna told me that she had tried to make Finnick explain, but he hadn't said anything. I can't imagine why he did it. There must be something wrong; he can't suddenly have lost his feelings for her.

On the bright side, things have never been better between me and Cato. He doesn't care about Gale, and he seems to try to spend every second of spare time with me. Maybe he's trying to make up for getting mad about Gale kissing me.

"Katniss?"

I turn to Peeta, and from the look of his face, I can tell that he has been saying my name more than one time. "Sorry," I say, a little embarrassed. "What were you saying?"

"Class is over."

I look around, only to find that he is right; the room is almost empty. "Oh," is all I say, before I collect my books and stand up. "You coming?"

Peeta rolls his eyes and laughs a bit. "Katniss, you really should pay attention." He stands as well, and we start walking. "I know history is boring, but you'll probably need it in the future."

"The key word is 'probably'," I reply. "That means you're not sure; you're just assuming it."

"Well, at least is seems like you've been paying attention in English." I laugh at this, and we continue down the hall to the science room.

"You have math now, right?" I ask Peeta. I have almost learned his schedule by heart since we have so many classes together.

"Yeah, I gotta go meet up with Annie," he replies.

"How is she?" I ask. "She barely speaks to anyone now."

"I've had a few classes with her. She still seems a bit…broken. But I think she is slowly realizing that it's over."

"Maybe that's the best. Letting him go, I mean." I tell him what Johanna told me about Finnick. "Maybe you could try to talk to him," I suggest. "You're good with words."

"I'll see what I can do," Peeta promises. "But I'll be late if I don't go now. See you later."

I walk into the classroom, and remember that I have this class alone. When I say 'alone', I mean without any of my closest friends. My eyes run over all the students and stop by a girl with blonde hair. She sits with her back straight, in a formal way. Madge Undersee. By other words, the only person in this room, I can consider a friend.

I drop my books on the desk next to her. "Hey," I smile. "Is this seat taken?"

She looks up and seems surprised when she sees me, but still smiles back. "No. Sit down."

**Peeta's POV**

I see Annie sitting across the room. I'm just about to go over to her, when I see it. Well, actually it's not 'it' but 'him'. Daniel Jackson; black hair, green eyes, flashing white smile, and probably the biggest player in history. He has both hands on Annie's desk and is leaning over her, talking to her in a low voice. Unfortunately, I can't manage to her what he's saying.

A few desks behind them, I see a group of about five other boys- Daniel's friends- watching them. When I look back at him, he looks like he is at a loss of words; Annie probably rejected him. He quickly gets back the confident look on his face, and says something more to her before he walks back to his friends.

When I finally decide to walk over to Annie, I pass Daniel's little group and I purposely push Daniel with my shoulder when I walk past him. "Watch it, Mellark!" he snaps.

"Stay away from her, Jackson!" I retort.

"Is that a threat? Aren't we a little overprotective?" His friends laugh, but fall silent when he glares at them. Apparently, they weren't supposed to laugh at that.

Even though Daniel's anger amuses me, I ignore him and walk away. "Hey! I was talking to you, Mellark!" he snaps, his voice rising.

I smirk before I turn to face him. "Well, then why don't you try talking to someone who cares?" And then I sit down next to Annie. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

She nods. "Thank you." She's trying to sound confident, but I can hear that she's trying not to cry. Poor girl, she's an emotional wreck.

"Seriously, Annie, are you all right? With everything?"

She sighs, knowing that I'm talking about Finnick. "Do you think he'll ever change his mind? That he'll come back to me, I mean."

"Jeez, I don't know, Annie," I say. And it's true; I really don't know. "But I can try to talk to him, if you want." If I'm gonna follow Katniss' suggestion, I should probably check with Annie first.

"Oh, would you do that?" I nod. "You're so nice, Peeta. You really are."

"Hey." I put my hand on her shoulder. "We're friends, right? And that's what friends are for."

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's short, and I'm sorry! But yay, Pannie moment at the end! Don't worry, there's nothing going on between them ;)**

**Review please?**


End file.
